Unexpected
by ArtieFanFiction
Summary: While on a case on a ship out at sea, a very special agent is injured and this is only the beginning of the team's problems. Case based story with possible Gibbs/Other female and Tiva...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 _Synopsis : While on a case, a very special agent is injured and this is only the beginning of the team's problems. Tony and Ziva are still part of the team… Romantic links could arise in later chapters for Tiva and Gibbs/Other female…_

 _A new story that has not been fully thought out… I will go where it leads me... Hence bear with me… Read and Enjoy… And let me know your thoughts…_

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Gibbs ran across the upper deck of the ship, moonlight glistening of his drawn weapon. He didn't know where the rest of his team were but could hear shots and shouts ringing out from other areas of the ship.

"DiNozzo!" He called into his coms but there was no reply.

"David! McGee!" he shouted.

Again silence greeted him.

 _Damnit, they better be okay._

 _And where the hell is the coast guard with my backup?_

He had not expected to face an all out war when they'd boarded the vessel. The Captain had indicated that all was well on the ship and that they were only waiting for their research divers to return before heading back to port.

 _Yeah right._

The vessel was overrun by criminals, smuggling all manner of goods, weapons and humans included. By the time they'd made that discovery it was too late to get off the ship.

 _Damnit, have to find my team._

 _We have to find a way to hold out until the coast guard gets here._

Looking around he spotted the stairway that led to the lower deck.

He managed to take one step in that direction before gunfire erupted directly across from him.

The force of the bullet slamming into his right shoulder threw him backward against and over the upper deck railing.

 _Shit!_ He thought a nanosecond before his body collided with the lower deck.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

 _Let me know your thoughts…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for the wonderful response to this story.**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…**_

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Tony and Ziva stood back to back, weapons drawn as they moved down a darkened corridor of the vessel.

"Crap, still no word from Gibbs or McGee." Tony whispered.

"I don't like this." Ziva replied. "Where is the coast guard? They shouldn't have left but they did."

"Yeah, there's only one conclusion I can draw from _that_."

"They're in on this."

"Yeah…."

Gunfire erupted and bullets punched holes in the wall close to Tony's head.

Tony crouched down and returned fire, hitting two of the perps as Ziva spun around and shot a third.

"Just how many bastards are there on this ship?" Tony swore under his breath as Ziva ran her hand along the side of his head to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine." Tony said, taken aback.

"Good." She replied as she dropped her hand.

"Let's keep moving." he said as he turned to look ahead of them again.

Ziva swung around to make sure no one was following them. "We need to find Gibbs and McGee and get word to Vance to send backup."

Tony nodded as he moved forward.

As they reach the 3 dead men, they frisked them, took their automatic rifles and walkie talkies. Tony also took their mobile phones. But it was useless since there was not mobile signal on the ship.

"We need to get to the control room and use the radio to get a message out." Tony whispered.

"Agreed," Ziva replied.

"Do you think Gibbs and McGee are thinking the same?"

"Of course." Ziva replied.

Just then the walkie came to life.

" _Got one of them. Think it was that guy they called Boss."_

"No." Ziva swore.

"Crap." Tony said in shock, before he and Ziva took off in a run.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

McGee crouched in behind stacks of boxes in a storage cabin on the ship.

He had given up trying to make contact with the rest of the team, when he realized that the coms and mobile signals had been cut. He worked on his iPad and tried to find any available wi-fi signal to connect to. Obviously there was none.

"Oh boy." McGee said. "This is so bad… so very, very bad."

He pulled up a file that contained a schematic of the vessel and reviewed it. He identified where he was, where the rescue boats were located as well as where the kitchen, mass hall, Captain's cabin and communal areas were. And then he noted the location of the control room.

"It has to be all the way on the other side, right." He groaned. "Okay what will I need to get to that side unseen?"

He checked his weapon and noted he was almost out of ammunition.

"That's another problem." As he stood up and started looking in the boxes that surrounded him. He found men's clothes and quickly changed out of his NCIS embossed gear into a faded jeans, maroon t-shirt and tan jacket. He also found a cap and placed that on his head.

"Blend in. Pretend to be one of them."

Cautiously, he slipped out of the cabin and started walking down the corridor.

 _God, I hope this works._

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Gibbs remained on his back… still, the wind knocked out of him. He didn't feel any pain, just absolute numbness, like he was separate from his body.

 _Shit…I have to move…_

He admonished himself.

 _Get up Jethro!_

But he couldn't seem to get his body to follow his command.

Then he saw a shadow loom over him, the glint of silver confirming that a weapon was drawn and pointed at him.

 _Shit… so this is how it ends…_

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **That's it for this one… Let me know your thoughts…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Thank you for the great response to this story._

 _Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and let me know your thoughts._

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Gibbs held his breath as his eyes focused on the person leaning over him.

"Don't make a sound." A female voice urgently whispered.

Before he knew what was happening, the woman moved behind him, shoved him into a sitting position, wrapped her arms under his and around his torso and dragged him across the deck so that he was under the upper deck.

"Argh." Gibbs groaned as the rough movement caused all his senses to burst back into life. White hot pain sizzled across his upper body. His head, lower back and hips also protested.

"Shhh." She hissed as she headed back to the edge of the deck. She drew and pointed her weapon into the ocean and fired three shots.

 _What the hell are you doing?_ Gibbs wondered as he tried to get a grip on the pain.

He heard footsteps running on the upper deck and pressed himself further into the shadows hoping he wouldn't be noticed by the perps who had shot him.

"Zara! Jeez woman! What you doing out here?" one of the man from the upper deck demanded.

"Simon, that guy you shot just took a nose dive into the surf. Always told you, you were a bad shot. But no worries, I'm sure my bullets found their mark."

Gibbs heard laughter from the upper deck as he processed what she had just said.

 _Why are you … protecting me?_

 _Who are you?_

"Shut up." The one called Simon must have shouted and the laughter ceased. "Get back to your cabin Zara. We still have a few more coppers to catch."

"Sure you don't want my help." Zara asked.

"Grr! Get out of here." Simon warned as the guys with him laughed again.

"Bye boys." Zara said as she waved to them and sauntered towards Gibbs. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties, tall, well-proportioned with short reddish brown hair. She wore dark jeans with a dark sweater and flat boots.

She kneeled next to Gibbs and waited until the men on the upper deck could no longer to be heard. She took a deep breath and whispered, "I know you're in pain and moving is the last thing you want to do but we have to get you out of the open."

"Who are…"

"We can chat later. Now, be quiet and for heaven's sake don't pass out on me." That said she leaned forward, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him up to his feet.

Gibbs hissed in pain. Bile rose to his throat and he was sure he would have keeled over if she didn't plant her feet and wrap her arms securely around him.

Her lips were close to his ear and she whispered, "Easy. I got you. Just breathe through it and then we have to move."

Gibbs took a deep breath and assessed his injuries.

 _GSW to my right shoulder…_

 _Aching head but no open wounds…_

 _Shit … Shooting pain from my right hip down my leg…_

"Ready?" She asked.

He took another deep breath and straightened up. She moved to his side, keeping her arms wrapped around his torso and together they moved down to the opposite end of the deck.

As minutes ticked by, Zara helped Gibbs down two flights of stairs. She scanned the corridors making sure they were clear before she led him down them.

Gibbs felt blood soaking through his clothes and down his arm. The pain running down his leg wasn't letting up and he knew that he was leaning more and more of his weight on Zara.

"Hey, come on now. You've got to hold on. It's just around this corner." Zara whispered as she supported his weight.

She rounded the corner and entered the first cabin on the left. Shutting and locking the door she helped Gibbs take the last few stumbling steps to the bed. He didn't sit but collapsed backwards onto the bed. She helped move him up so that his head was against the pillows and his legs were up on the bed.

"Okay. Now let's see how badly you're hurt." Zara said as she unzipped his NCIS jacket and pushed it open. She undid his shirt and grimaced.

"That bad…" Gibbs said as he looked down at his raw shoulder, blood bubbling out of the angry wound.

"No, I've seen much worse." She said as she left him and walked to the opposite side of the cabin, opened a door and walked through. She came back a movement later with a towel in hand. She pressed it against Gibbs' shoulder firmly, making him gasp out in pain. Taking his other hand she placed it over the towel.

"Press down on it. I know it hurts but you're losing too much blood."

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked as he did as she said.

But she ignored him as she rummaged through a cupboard and pulled out a bag, a bottle of whiskey and a few items of clothes. She moved back to his side and looked at his shoulder. Blood was soaking through the towel.

"Damnit." She said under her breath as she lit a candle on the pedestal table next to Gibbs. She then moved to the edge of the bed and unzipped the bag.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs said. "Shit.. I have to get back out there. My team…"

"You're not going to be of any use to anyone until we get this bleeding under control."

That said she removed a hunting knife with narrow tip from the bag.

"What you planning to do … _with that_?" Gibbs asked, dreading that he already knew the answer.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _That's it for this chapter._

 _Let me know your thoughts…_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Thank you for all reviews, PM's and favourites.

I am enjoying writing this story and am glad that you are too.

Here's the next chapter…. Let me know your thoughts… Thanks

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Back at the NCIS office, Abby typed furiously on her keyboard as she said, "Come on… Come On… Come On…"

The lab doors opened behind her and without turning, she said, "Go away. I am very busy…"

"Ms Scuito." Vance questioned, causing Abby to spin around in surprise.

"Director Vance. I'm sorry… I thought…"

Vance raised his hand to silence her.

"Have you heard from Agent Gibbs?"

"No!" Abby stated in anguish. "I have been trying to reach him and Tony, McGee and Ziva for hours and none of them are answering."

"Have you made contact with anyone else on the vessel?"

"I tried contacting the ship's captain and communications officer and got no response. The coast guard officer Thomson who took them on board the vessel is not answering either."

"That's suspicious."

"Actually Director there appears to be no signal on the vessel. It is as if it's been deliberately switched off and all communication jammed. I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Do you have satellite imagery of the vessel?"

"No and we won't have any for at least another two hours."

"Get me the head of the coast guard now and also call in the FBI. We have to get to the bottom of this and fast."

"Yes, Director." Abby said as he left the lab.

"Oh please be okay… Please."

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Back on the vessel Tony and Ziva continued moving rapidly but cautiously through the vessel.

"Gibbs will be okay." Ziva whispered.

"Of course he will be." Tony replied, but there was no certainty in his voice.

They moved down one corridor and then another.

Ziva was furious. She was imagining all the creative ways she would torture Thompson. Because of him Gibbs could be dying if not dead already. She swore in Hebrew as she followed Tony.

Tony was having his own nightmarish thoughts.

 _How bad are you hurt?_

 _Did you manage to get away?_

 _You can't be dead Boss._

 _Please just hang on … I will get to you._

 _Damnit, I was supposed to watch your six._

As they rounded a corner they saw two men walking a few yards ahead of them.

Tony and Ziva moved forward silently, automatic rifles drawn.

The men were laughing and talking as they casually strolled down the corridor.

"You know Simon hates Zara."

"Yeah because she won't let him get into her pants." The other perp laughed.

"Did you see his face when she showed him up by finishing off that agent that went overboard? It was priceless."

 _Agent overboard!_ Ziva looked at Tony.

 _Gibbs … Oh God no!_ Tony prayed a second before he and Ziva jumped the two men. Tony shot one of them dead and Ziva subdued to the other.

"Tell me what happened to the agent?" Ziva growled as she pulled the perp's head back by his hair.

"Go to hell!" he spat.

Tony slammed his fist into the man's midriff.

"Answer her question!" he warned in a menacing voice.

"Ahh… That agent … the one you called _Boss_. Simon… he shot him, but … then Zara said he was still alive … When he jumped overboard… Zara… she shot him dead."

Tony growled in a mixture of fury and despair as he slammed his fist into the man's face knocking him unconscious.

"Oh God." Ziva gasped, feeling utterly helpless. "Tony…"

"I don't believe him. Let's get to the control room and get help. Shoot anyone who gets in your way. We will find Gibbs. _HE IS NOT DEAD!_ " Tony growled as he moved forward purposely.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

 _ **Author's Note :**_

Let me know your thoughts…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Thank you for the great response to this story._

 _Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and let me know your thoughts._

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Back in the cabin, Zara sat next to Gibbs as she held the blade of the knife in the candle flame. With her other hand she pressed the towel down against his bleeding shoulder.

Gibbs watched her and again wondered who she was and why she'd helped him. He acknowledged that he might be dead if it wasn't for her. His shoulder throbbed incessantly and he was feeling lightheaded despite being flat on the bed. He was also worried about his team and hoped they were making some progress to get off the ship and to safety. But he also knew that they would never leave without him.

She startled him by removing her hand and taking his to place it firmly on the towel.

"Argh." He groaned.

While holding the blade in the flame, she took the whiskey bottle, positioned it between her thighs and undid the lid.

Holding the bottle to Gibbs' lips she said, "Drink."

"No."

"Listen Mister…"

"My name is Gibbs."

"Okay, Mr Gibbs…"

"Just Gibbs."

"Okay, just Gibbs!" Zara growled. "I don't have any meds. Nor can I risk taking you to the infirmary. You would lose too much blood and Simon might find us and then all hell will break loose. This is all I have," she shook the whiskey bottle, "to help dull the pain of what I am about to do. So please just take a few sips and then we can get this over with."

"Who are you?"

"That does not matter right now. Drink!" That said she forced the tip of the bottle between his lips and tilted the bottle forcing Gibbs to take a huge swallow. He gasped as the whiskey sizzled down his throat.

Taking a deep breath, he warned, "Don't do that again."

"Then do as I tell you!" She said as she stood up and suddenly sat astride him making him raise an eyebrow in surprise. She ignored his look as she made sure not to place any pressure on his body while balancing on her knees across his waist.

"This is going to hurt."

"I know."

"And I'm really sorry, but there is no other way to stop the bleeding."

"I know."

She placed the whiskey bottle aside and picked up a clean edge of the towel. Holding it against his lips, she ordered, "Open and bite down on this."

"First, tell me who you are."

"Later."

"Now."

"Oh alright," Zara growled in frustration. "My name is Zara. Now open and bite down on this."

"You always this bossy, Zara?"

"Bite." She ordered, slipping the towel between his lips and teeth.

She removed the towel from his shoulder and took a deep breathe. She felt and heard him do the same. The bleeding had not slowed down and she knew she had to act swiftly.

"On the count of three..." She said.

He nodded almost imperceptibly as his eyes narrowed in preparation of what was to come.

 _This is going to be pretty rough…_

 _Keep it together, Jethro._

She took another deep breath and lowered her torso so that she was now sitting on his hips, anchoring him. She leaned over him, her left arm pressing down across his chest. She felt him take another deep breath but he didn't resist. The scent of blood and of _him_ surrounded her. She held the knife against the flame and saw the blade glow red.

 _Sorry Gibbs…_

"One…" She said as she felt his eyes on her. She felt him take another breathe.

"Two..." She said.

Before he could take another breath, she removed the knife from the flame and pressed its blade ruthlessly against his bleeding, jagged flesh. He growled into the towel, his body jerking, trying to pull away, but she held him down securely and held the knife in place. She watched his eyes widened and shimmer ice blue with unshed tears. She kept the blade in place and felt his body jerk erratically below her as the cry died on his lips and his striking eyes mercifully fluttered shut.

She panted as she sat back and removed the hot blade from him skin. The smell of charred flesh, made her nauseous but she swallowed down the urge to throw up. She placed the knife onto the pedestal, blew out the candle and pressed two fingers against Gibbs' jugular. His pulse was steady but she knew he had lost a lot of blood. The danger of infection was also very real, especially since she hadn't dug the slug out.

Getting off of him, she gently removed the towel from between his lips and used a clean edge to wipe away the sheen of perspiration from his face, neck and chest. She examined his shoulder and sighed noting that the bleeding had stopped.

She headed into the bathroom, grabbed another towel and wet it with warm water. Returning to the bed, she made quick work of removing his jacket and shirt and wiped away all the blood stains from his torso and arm. He didn't respond in any way and she hoped he would remain unconscious for as long as possible because once he awoke he was going to be in a heck of a lot of pain.

She left him shirtless, tore up one of her t-shirts and fashioned it into a makeshift sling. She secured his arm, covered him with a duvet and for some reason, couldn't resist running a hand across his forehead.

"Rest Gibbs. I'll be back soon."

That said she slipped out of the room.

She scanned the collider and moved purposefully towards the bridge of the vessel, her gun securely resting in her palm.

 _Time to wrap things up…_

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _That's it for this chapter…_

 _Please let me know your thoughts…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Thank you for the great response to this story._

 _Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and let me know your thoughts._

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

McGee hugged the shadows and was grateful not to have run into anyone. He was so close to the control room but he temped down the urge to run. Just then he heard movement behind him. He spun around, gun drawn.

"Hey, who are you?" a man with an automatic rifle asked.

"Me…" McGee said. "I'm John."

"Haven't seen you before. What you doing up here?"

"Looking for the Boss?" McGee said.

"Simon's down in the cargo hold looking for those coppers."

 _If they're still looking then the rest of the team must be safe._

"Thanks. I'll just wait for him up here."

"Hey, you don't sound like us." The man said as he took a step closer. "Well damn, you're one of them, ain't you?." The automatic rifle rose.

"Don't to this. Put down the weapon." McGee said raising his gun.

"The hell with you stinking copper." The man said as he kept his rifle trained on McGee and raised his walkie talkie.

"Do as he says." Tony's voiced filled the corridor as he rounded the corner. Ziva stood next to him. Both of them had weapons armed and ready.

"Are hell!" The man hesitated, looking from McGee in front of him to Tony to Ziva at his back.

"They didn't pay me enough to get meself killed." He said as he lowered his rifle.

"Good choice." McGee said as he moved forward and took the rifle. He searched him for other weapons and removed a hand gun and knife.

Ziva tested the doors on either side of the corridor and moved into the first one that opened.

Tony and McGee pushed the man into the room and forced him to sit down on a chair, while Ziva searched the room. They kept their weapons trained on him.

"Good to see you McGee." Tony said.

"You too." McGee replied, relief filling his system.

"Nice disguise." Ziva said.

"Thanks."

Turning back to the man, Tony asked, "How many of you are there?"

"Donno."

"Don't lie." Ziva warned as she moved towards him, the cable from the bedside lamp in her hand. She secured his arms and legs to the chair.

"Tell us." McGee said.

"How many did you'z kill already?" the man asked.

"Four."

"Damn." The man said. "We was only 13."

"Who's in charge?" Tony asked.

"That will be someone called Simon." McGee said.

"Yeah, Simon's in charge." The man said. "But he ain't the boss."

"Then who is?" Ziva asked.

"Donno." The man said.

"Don't lie to me." Tony warned.

"Serious man. The guy in charge ain't on the boat. I don't know who he is but Simon's called him on the Sat phone a few times, that's how I know."

"Where are the rest of the men stationed?" McGee asked. "Are they on the bridge or in the control room?"

"Naw. I was posed to guard the control room, but needed to take a leak. Brad has 2 men with him on the bridge. The rest are probably with Simon, searching for you all."

"And Thompson?"

"Oh, that idiot. He's dead. Tried to be a hero and all so Simon shot him and threw him over board."

Ziva swore in Hebrew as she realised that Thompson wasn't involved.

"Who is Zara?" Tony asked and McGee looked at him a bit surprised by the fury he heard in Tony's voice.

"Sexy Ms Zara…"

"Who is she?" Ziva demanded.

"She is in charge of the _girls,_ you know to make sure they don't get sick and none of us use them. They posed to be virgins when they're sold." The man said and Ziva moved forward ready to slam her fist in his face. Tony pulled her aside, his hand lingering on hers a moment longer then necessary.

Almost as an afterthought he added, "And Simon has a thing for her, but she's too smart for him. I think she's reporting direct to the Bossman and Simon hates that."

"Where will I find her?" Tony asked as Ziva put a bit of distance between them.

"With the girls or in her cabin, I guess. She don't mix with us guys that much."

"Where's her cabin?" Ziva asked.

"Lower deck 3, cabin 418, a fancy little room." he said.

"McGee, you get to the control room and call for help."

"Sure," McGee replied. "But wait a minute. Where's Gibbs?"

The man started laughing as he said, "That guy ... your _Boss_?"

Tony looked at Ziva and she said, "He was shot."

"No!" McGee exclaimed.

"Heard he went overboard… Must be shark bait by now." The man said as he continued laughing.

"What?" McGee gasped. this time Tony didn't bother to stop Ziva as she slammed her fist into the man's face, knocking him out cold.

"Oh my God, Gibbs!" McGee exclaimed.

"Calm down McGee." Tony said moving to his side. "I don't believe them. I would know if Gibbs was dead. Now focus on getting the coms up and getting help."

"Aamm, yes." McGee said. "I'll... I'll get to the control room and try to reach Abby or Vance."

"I'm going to find Zara." Tony said as Ziva gagged the unconscious man.

"I'm going with you." She said. "McGee, be careful. Once the coms are back up, Simon and his men will be heading straight for you."

"I know."

"We'll take care of whoever gets in our way." Tony said handing McGee the man's rifle.

"If they come at you, you shoot to kill." Ziva said.

"No hesitation. You got it?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Shoot to kill."

But McGee was thinking, _Oh Jeez, Gibbs could be dead. Gibbs could be dead._

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hope you're enjoying it…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note :**_

 _Thank you for the reviews, pm's, favourites and followers._

 _Enjoy and let me know your thoughts..._

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Director Vance stood in M-TAC speaking to the head of the coast guard.

"I assure you Director, Thompson is one of my most trusted and reliable captains. I cannot believe that he left your agents alone, in danger."

"Well, why can't we reach him?"

"I do not know, but you have my word that I will get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, I have ordered two more CG vessels to head for the last known co-ordinates of the ship. We are also hailing other vessels in the area to see if they have any information. We have a medivac on standby, should it be necessary. We will do whatever it takes to find your people."

"Keep me posted." That said, Vance indicated that the connection be cut.

As he stepped out of M-TAC he found Abby and Fornell waiting for him.

"Do you have any news, sir?" Abby asked wringing her hands.

"Nothing new."

"Oh, I have a very bad feeling." Abby said. "We have to find them, Director, sooner rather than later."

"Agreed, now please get back to the lab and work on getting the satellite in position."

"Yes, Sir." Abby said as she turned away. Then she turned back and said, "You will let me know if you hear anything."

"Ms Scuito, Go." Vance said as he indicated that Fornell walk with him, leaving Abby to make her way back to her lab.

As she looked down into the bullpen, she couldn't stop tears from filling her eyes.

 _I know something is wrong, very, very wrong…_

She wished Ducky was here to give her a hug, but he was away on vacation in the UK and she didn't want to bother him until they had some news.

In his office, Vance poured a shot of whiskey for himself and Fornell.

"Quiet a pickle your guys have gotten themselves into, Leon."

"It was supposed to have been a routine case."

"Yeah," Fornell took a sip of the whiskey and grimaced, "when is it ever routine?"

"Do you have anything new to share?"

"Dark web chatter is that they are a floating auction, going from one port to the next selling innocent kids and weapons. Some of those girls are as young as 11 and none are older than 16."

"Where were they last seen?"

"Miami, we think." Fornell said. "But we also have reports out of Salvador and Havanna. Why did you sent the team out to this vessel anyway."

"A naval frigate reported suspicious activity and the coast guard ask for NCIS to assist. Had we had any valid intel to go on, we would have handled this very differently."

"I'm sure of that. We're looking into Thompson. So far his turned up squeaky clean. His married and has two teenage kids. I'll be paying his family a visit on my way to the FBI office. Will let you know if I find anything."

"Thanks Fornell." Vance said as Fornell left his office.

Vance looked out of his window as he took a gulp of his whiskey. It had been almost six hours since he'd lost contact with Gibbs and the team. And he didn't like these odds one bit.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Zara walked cautiously, her gun securely hidden under her sweater at her back. She got to the bridge, pasted a smile on her face and knocked on the locked door.

Brad turned around and smiled when he saw her.

He opened the door and invited her in. She smiled as she scanned the bridge. Other then Brad there were two more men one on each end of the bridge.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Brad asked leaning a bit too close to her.

Zara stepped back and said, "Just checking in with you boys. I know how boring it can be cooped up in here."

"Not boring anymore." One of the other men said.

"You could make it very interesting for all three of us… if you get what I mean." The other said.

"Hey, cut it out you two." Brad warned. Then he leaned close to her and whispered, "But they are right, Zara."

"Oh Brad. You flatter me." She stepped away from him. "So where are we heading? I heard Simon changed course a while ago."

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Oh." She pouted as she leaned into him. "You know you can trust me, Brad."

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, "Kiss me and I will tell you."

"Tell me and maybe I'll kiss you." She countered.

The other two men hooted with laughter.

"Tell her, Brad."

"Yeah, do it."

"We're heading to DC." Brad said as he started leaning into her. Zara raised her knee and connected solidly with his crutch. He growled as he doubled over.

"Hey…"

"What the hell…"

The other men withdrew their guns and aimed at her. She slid across the floor and kicked the one on the right sending him crashing into the controls at his back. She managed to stand up and dive out of the way, just as the one on the left fired a shot at her.

"Bitch!" Brad swore as he regained his balance. "What the f*ck are you doing?"

Brad and the one on the left rounded the console of controls and flanked her from either side.

"Call Simon." Brad ordered.

 _Not going to happen,_ Zara thought as she retrieved her gun and shot the man on the left in the head.

As she turned to Brad, he fired at the same time as she did.

She watched him go down as she fell backwards.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _That's it for this one…_

 _What do you think?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Happy New Year Everyone... and all the very best for 2017..._

 _Thank you for all the reviews…_

 _I am writing this story in a slightly different style and would appreciate your feedback on this._

 _Also please let me know what you think of the way Zara's character is developing. Do you want to know more about her and how she is connected..._

 _What are you thoughts about the team dynamics and emotions... Your feedback and comments will be appreciated._

 _Here's the next chapter … Enjoy!_

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

McGee stepped into the control room and locked the door behind him. He searched the room and was irritated when he did not find a sat phone. He quickly sat down at the control console and switched the coms on. The system took almost 5 minutes to be fully operational. As soon as the internet and mobile connections were up he connected his iPad and logged into the NCIS system and tried to pinpoint the vessel's location.

At the same time, he got his mobile phone out and called Director Vance.

"Vance."

"Director. It's McGee."

"Agent McGee, fill me in." Vance said, ignoring the relief he was feeling.

McGee gave him details of the current situation on board the vessel.

"Where's Agent Gibbs?"

"Amm, Agent Gibbs…"

"Agent McGee!"

"Sorry Director. I don't have confirmed information, but one of the men we subdued said that Gibbs has been shot by a woman called Zara and …"

"And?"

"And thrown overboard."

"What?" Vance felt his stomach drop.

"Director, the report's unconfirmed. Tony and Ziva are searching for Zara in order to get more details. But right now we need to get help…"

"Keep the coms on. Ms Scuito will triangular your position and run sequences to track your movement over the last 6 hours. I will get the coast guard and medivac dispatched ASAP."

"Thank you Director."

"Stay safe, Agent McGee. Keep the coms up and running and … find Gibbs." That said Vance hung up.

He called Abby giving her instructions on how to proceed. He cut her off when she started gushing over how relieved she was that her colleagues were okay. And he didn't tell her anything about Agent Gibbs. He knew that she looked up to Gibbs as a father figure and would not be able to function adequately if she thought he was hurt or … dead.

Next he called the head of the coast guard and told him to get ready to move within the next five minutes. And then he called Fornell.

"Director, I was just about to call you." Fornell said. "Thompson's wife and son are dead."

Vance closed his eyes for a moment as his fury threatened to spiral out of control.

"We found them in their basement, bound, gagged… their throats slit."

"It's safe to assume Thompson's probably dead too." Vance said as he shook his head in disgust.

"That sounds about right."

"Didn't you say Thompson had two children?"

"Yes, his 14 year old daughter isn't here, and we have not been able to locate her as yet."

"They took her."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"I want the bodies sent to NCIS." Vance said, as he thought, _Dr Mallard will have to cut his vacation short._

Then he filled Fornell in on the situation on the vessel and Fornell confirmed that he and his team would be flying out to the vessel to help with apprehending the perps.

"Fornell," Vance said.

"Yes Director."

"Gibbs was shot and there are unconfirmed reports that he may have gone overboard."

"Bloody hell!" Fornell swore shock stealing his breath away.

"We need additional search and rescue out there ASAP." Vance said. "I'm calling in the Seals."

"We need to throw everything we've got at this." Fornell said quietly. Almost as an afterthought he added, "We'll find him Director."

Vance hung up and proceeded to call in the Seals.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Back in Zara's cabin, Gibbs awoke slowly. His mouth was as dry as saw dust and he felt a heaviness pressing down across his chest and shoulder. He also felt warm, very warm. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened his eyes.

 _What the hell happened?_

 _Where am I?_ He wondered a nanosecond before it all came back to him.

"Shit!" He swore as he sat up abruptly.

Pain sliced across his torso sucking the breath out of his lungs. He buckled over the side of the bed as bile rushed up to his throat and he gagged and throw up the meagre contents of his stomach. Then he fell back against the pillows, perspiration covering his face and torso, his breath coming is harsh painful puffs.

He looked down at his shoulder and swore. Although he was not bleeding, his entire shoulder was inflamed and pulsing mercilessly with scorching pain. He took a deep breath and sat up more slowly. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and took a few more deep breaths before he pushed himself to his feet. He held onto the bed as the room spun around him and pain raced up and down his hip and leg.

Gritting his teeth, he straightened up and was relieved when his vision cleared and room righted itself. Cradling his arm which was still in a sling of sorts, he made his way to what looked like a bathroom. He rinsed his mouth and splashed water in to his face in an effort to clear his mind and help him cool off.

 _Zara…_

 _Where are you?_

 _Why did you save me?_ Gibbs wondered as he remembered all she had done.

 _DiNozzo, David and McGee… you 3 better be okay!_

 _Shit… How long was I out…_

 _I have to find you…_

He went back into the bedroom and threw the cupboard open. There were only woman's clothes so he turned back to the bed and found his NCIS jacket. The blood on it was dry now and there was nothing else he could do but throw it over his injured arm as he slipped his good arm through the sleeve and zipped it up.

Heading back to the cupboard he searched for anything he could use as a weapon. He found a Glock hidden in the back corner with a few rounds of ammunition. As heat suffused his body and pain pulsed on relentlessly, he wondered how far he would get but he knew that he had to try. So he filled his pockets with the ammo and held the Glock in his left hand as he opened the cabin door and stepped out.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Back on the bridge, Zara took a deep breath and pushed herself up into a sitting position. A burning pain sliced across her right side just above her hip. When she pressed her hand against her side she felt the telltale stickiness of blood.

"Shit!" she swore as she pulled her sweater out of the way and pushed her pants down.

The bullet had made a deep gash across her side and it was bleeding more then she liked. She pushed herself up onto her feet and made sure Brad was dead and the other perp was still knocked out cold. Then she moved to the wall on the far right and got the first aid kit off the wall. Throwing it open she removed disinfectant, gauze and a large wound dressing. She poured disinfectant on the gauze and pressed it into her side.

"Argh!" She growled as the disinfectant scorched her flesh. Next she opened the dressing and secured it into place.

"I don't need this, damn it." She swore again as she moved to the captain's seat and reached under it.

"Thanks goodness." She said as she removed the sat phone from its cradle.

She dialed a number and waited for it to connect.

"How may I direct your call?" and operator answered.

"Agent Harris, please."

"One moment."

 _Hurry …_

"Harris."

"Thank God."

"Zara?"

"Track this sat link. All hell's broken loose. I need an immediate Evac for 23 underage girls, 4 NCIS agents and myself."

"What?"

"There are still 10 plus hostiles so come prepared."

"Wait, I need more details."

"Just get us out of here, Harris. Then you can debrief me for as long as you like. I have to go. Track the sat link." Zara said. "Don't let me down."

"Zara wait!"

But she had already left the phone, still connected, on the ground, hidden under the captain's chair. She moved to the unconscious man and removed his weapons, bound and gagged him. She also took his walkie talkie. She knew that as soon as she put the brakes on the vessel, Simon would come running. But that was exactly what she did before she exited the bridge and made sure the door self-locked behind her.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _That's it for this chapter._

 _Please share your thoughts… thanks._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note :**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews, PM's, Favourites and Followers… You are the best.**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter… enjoy.**_

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

McGee felt the ship slowing down to a halt. He confirmed their current location on the ships satellite system and sent Abby and Vance all the details.

Just then his mobile rang.

"McGee."

"Oh McGee. I was so worried." Abby gushed. "Are you all okay? Of course you are."

McGee didn't say anything. He didn't want to get trapped into revealing that Gibbs was hurt and possibly missing.

Instead he asked, "Did you get my last message? The ship's stopped and I don't know if that's good or bad."

"I got it and the coast guard, FBI and Seals are on route to you. A Medivac has also been dispatched." Abby said as she paused. "Why would Vance sent the Seals out to you?"

"Amm, I don't know."

"Did someone fall overboard?"

"Abby… I have to go."

"McGee Wait!"

"Just tell the cavalry to hurry." McGee said as he cut the call.

He left the control room, locking the door and breaking the lock behind him. He had to get somewhere safe before Simon came investigating. That was when he saw a female figure run down the corridor and turn to the left.

 _Zara… it's got to be her…_ McGee realized as he ran silently after her.

Elsewhere on the ship Tony and Ziva also realized that the ship had come to a standstill, they headed up a flight of steps, the dark of the night providing some camouflage.

"Why would we be stopping?" Ziva asked.

"Something's wrong." Tony replied as they heard shouts from the deck above.

"What the f*ck is going on?"

"Don't know Simon."

"Brad, come in. Brad?"

Tony and Ziva hid on the flight of steps leading up to that deck and with the help of the spotlights on the deck were able to see five men.

The one called Simon had a walkie talkie and said, "Brad answer me!"

But there was no reply.

"Collins, come in." Simon said.

Again there was no answer.

"Shit the coppers must have got to Brad. Follow me." Simon growled as he started running towards the stairway at the left.

At the same time a woman can down from that stairway and headed towards him and asked, "What's going on Simon? Why have we stopped?"

"Zara, I told you to stay in your cabin!" Simon shouted.

"And like a naughty girl I didn't listen to you."

 _Zara…_ Tony made to move forward, but Ziva held him back.

At the same time McGee hide on the upper deck and watched the exchange between Simon and Zara. He also kept an eye on the rest of Simon's men.

On the opposite end of the ship on the same level as Tony and Ziva, Gibbs sat crouched on the stairway. His breathing was labored, his head spinning and his shoulder was bleeding again. And he was running a high fever. Sweat covered his body and the cold night air made him shiver. He shook his head to clear his vision and watched and listened to the exchange between Zara and Simon.

 _Why do you keep putting yourself in danger…_ he wondered as he balanced the Glock in his left hand.

"I've had enough of you. Get out of my way." Simon growled heading closer to her.

 _Can't let him get to the bridge…_ Zara knew she had to stall.

Just then one of Simon's men came running towards him from another end of the vessel.

"Boss, look at this." He said in disgust.

He held up bloody towels and a t-shirt.

 _Shit!_ Zara swore internally as her hand moved towards her back where her weapon was hidden.

"Where did you find these?" Simon demanded.

The man jerked his head and said, "In _her_ cabin."

Gibbs tensed as he prepared to reveal himself. Simultaneously, Simon spun around and slapped Zara violently across the face, knocking her off her feet.

 _No… Goddamn it!_

Gibbs was furious.

 _Have to help you._

As he moved his body betrayed him and he slumped back, weakness flooding his system.

 _Shit…_

From his vantage point McGee had a clear view of the t-shirt and there was no mistaking the bold letters printed on it… "NCIS".

 _Oh God… that must be Gibbs'_ McGee realized.

Tony and Ziva didn't understand what was happening but they knew that they would have to act soon.

Zara felt dazed, half her face was on fire. She felt Simon wrap his fingers around her arm and jerk her up to her feet. She tried to reach back to get her weapon.

At the same time she heard, "NCIS!".

Simon jerked her in front of him, wrapping his arm around her throat as he turned to face the agents. His men followed suit, weapons armed and raised.

"Drop your weapons." Tony shouted.

"And get down on your knees." Ziva ordered.

Gibbs sighed in relief…

 _You're safe…_

 _You'll help Zara…_

 _Thank God…_

Simon started laughing, "Are you mad? You're out numbered so you drop your weapons and get down on your knees."

"No, they won't be doing that." McGee said as he revealed himself behind them.

Zara realized that all three of Gibbs' team members were safe.

 _You'll be happy about this…_

 _But where are you…_

 _They found the towels and your t-shirt in my cabin…_

 _But they didn't say anything about you!_

 _Shit!_

"What the F*ck!" Simon growled.

"Give it up Simon." Ziva said.

"It's over." Tony said as both he and Ziva moved onto the deck.

"To hell with the lot of you!" Simon said as he raised his weapon and fired at Tony and Ziva. Two of his men turned to fire at McGee. Gun fire erupted all around them.

Gibbs tried to get up onto the deck but was unable to. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision and tried to take aim at Simon's head.

Zara managed to grab her weapon and tried to pull away from Simon. He moved his weapon to the side of her head. As gun fire boomed all around them and men screamed and shouted as bullets found there mark, Zara fired a shot into Simon's midriff as he fired his weapon.

Gibbs watched in horror as Zara's head jerked and she fell backward hard against the ground. He aimed his weapon at Simon's head and fired, killing him instantly.

 _Zara…_

 _Shit…_

 _You can't be dead!_

He growled as he pulled himself onto the deck.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _ **That's it for this chapter…**_

 _ **Let me know your thought…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for the reviews, pm's, favourites and followers.**

 **Glad you are enjoying this story.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

McGee, Tony and Ziva turned in unisons to the direction that Simon's kill shot came from.

"Boss!" McGee shouted.

"Gibbs!" Tony exclaimed.

Ziva said something in Hebrew as all three of them ran towards Gibbs. Tony kneeled behind him and wrapped his arms around him to help him sit upright.

"Argh!" Gibbs cried out as pain sliced across his body.

"Sorry Boss." Tony said as Ziva unzipped his jacket and examined his bleeding shoulder. She looked at Tony and there was no mistaking her concern. McGee was already on his phone calling Abby.

"Where's the backup?" He demanded the minute she answered.

"They're 20 minutes out. What's wrong?"

"Gibbs is hurt. Tell them to hurry."

"Oh no! How bad is it?"

"It's bad, Abby. Please get them to hurry." McGee said before hanging up.

"McGee, get a blanket and some towels. We have to stop the bleeding." Ziva said.

"Zara?" Gibbs said finally.

"I'll check on her." McGee said.

" _Take … me … to … her_." Gibbs said.

"No Boss. You shouldn't move…." Tony said, but Gibbs was already pushing himself to his feet.

" _Take … me_. Now!" Gibbs ordered despite the pain and discomfort he was in.

 _She can't be dead!_

 _She saved my life!_

 _It's my fault!_

Ziva moved to Gibbs' right side and wrapped her arms around his torso, being careful not to jar his injured shoulder. Tony moved to his left and pulled his arm over his shoulders and held him securely. They saw how he shook his head as if to clear his vision or stave off dizziness.

"Easy does it Boss." Tony said as the three of them moved across the deck. They could hear Gibbs' labored breathing, see how weak he was and feel the heat radiating off his body. He grimaced and gasped with each step he took. And blood from his wound was soaking into Ziva's side.

McGee was crouching between Zara and Simon, making sure that Simon was dead.

"Argh… Damn…" Gibbs growled as Tony and Ziva lowered him to the deck next to Zara. Tony sat behind Gibbs supporting him as he was shaking now.

Zara was on her right side, blood spreading around her head. Gibbs reached out with trembling hands to press two fingers against her neck. He pressed down gently and prayed that he would find a pulse.

Time seemed to come to a standstill as everyone waited for Gibbs to say something.

"She's … _alive_." Gibbs' breath caught and he closed his eyes for a second.

"McGee." Ziva said as she moved to Zara's head.

"Blankets and towels. I'm on it." He said as he ran off.

"Be careful. Not sure if we got all of them." Tony shouted.

McGee stopped and withdrew his weapon before moving on.

Gibbs watched as Ziva gently rolled Zara onto her back and turned her head revealing the right side of her face. It was completely covered with blood and everyone could see that the bullet had sliced across her right temple into her hair line.

"She was shot at point blank range." Tony murmured.

"She has… _to be… okay…_ " Gibbs whispered as he reached out to take her hand. She was cold to the touch.

Simultaneously, Ziva ran her hands over Zara's body checking for other injuries. She lifted her sweater to reveal a blood soaked dressing on her right side. She lifted the dressing and swore.

"Another gsw." Tony murmured as Ziva she pulled Zara's sweater down again and continued with her examination.

"What happened, Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs didn't reply.

"Gibbs!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Boss!" Tony demanded turning to look at Gibbs. His eyes were closed, his skin ashen.

"Hey come on. You need to stay awake." Tony said urgently.

McGee arrived with towels and blankets and handed them to Tony and Ziva.

"Boss!" Tony shouted.

Gibbs' eyes fluttered open and he looked at Tony.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs murmured.

"Yes, it's me. You've got to stay awake, okay." Tony said as he took a blanket from McGee.

"Take … care… _of her_." Gibbs whispered.

"Will do. But I'm more worried about you right now."

Gibbs blinked once, twice and then his eyes started closing again as his body slumped against Tony.

"No! Stay with me Boss." Tony shouted.

But this time Gibbs didn't open his eyes.

"Shit!" Tony growled as he lowered Gibbs onto the deck and covered him securely with the blanket. He took a towel and pressed it against Gibbs' bleeding shoulder. Gibbs groaned but did not open his eyes.

Ziva covered Zara and pressed a towel against her head and side. She didn't respond in any way.

"I wonder what happened between them," McGee said aloud as he stared at Gibbs' blood stained NCIS t-shirt.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _That's it for this chapter._

 _What do you think will happen next?_


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

Thank you for all the reviews, PM's, favourites and followers.

Here's the next chapter… Enjoy.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Tony pressed two fingers to Gibbs' neck.

"Come on Boss. You've got to hang on." Tony whispered, fearing that his pulse wasn't as strong as it should have been. "McGee, how much longer?"

"Another 5 minutes. How is he?"

"Alive, but barely. It's freezing out here, but his burning up. And his shoulder's still bleeding."

"He could be in shock and there is a risk of seizure due to the fever and blood loss." Ziva said as she moved the towel from Zara's head. "She's going to have a nasty scar."

"Yeah, well that's the least of her problems. She has to survive this first." Tony said. Looking up at McGee he asked, "What did you find in her room?"

"A half used candle, a bottle of Jack, a blackened knife, bloody towels and bedding. I think she helped Gibbs."

"She cauterized the wound. Gibbs might not be alive right now if it wasn't for her." Ziva said as she pointed to Gibbs' blood stained NCIS t-shirt. "They said they'd found that in her room and that's when Simon went ballistic."

Just then they heard the sound of helicopters.

"Finally." Tony sighed. "Boss, helps almost here. You're going to be okay. You hear me. You're going to be okay!""

But Gibbs remained unmoving, unresponsive, unconscious.

As the medivac and another chopper landed, McGee rushed forward.

"Over here. Hurry, they're hurt bad." He shouted at the paramedics. Four paramedics rushed forward, bags and a backboards in hand.

Two crouched next to Gibbs and two next to Zara. Just then Fornell and 6 of his FBI agents ran forward.

"Man, am I glad to see you." Tony exclaimed.

"Secure the vessel." Fornell ordered his agents just as 8 Seals absailed down from their chopper onto the deck.

The FBI agents and Seals dispersed into various directions as Fornell kneeled next to Gibbs.

"How is he?" he asked the paramedic.

"He's in critical condition. We'll get him onto the medivac and hook him up to fluids and dress this wound." The paramedic replied as she secured an oxygen mask over Gibbs' face.

"Who's that?" Fornell asked looking at Zara.

"She's one of them but she played a hand in keeping Gibbs safe." Ziva said.

"Hell she was shot in the head for her trouble." Tony said.

"How is she?" Fornell asked the paramedics working on her.

"Critical." The paramedic replied as he hooked up an IV line, while his colleague strapped her securely to the backboard.

"Do whatever you have to, to keep her alive. We need to get answers from her about this sordid mess." Fornell said.

"We'll do our best." The paramedic replied.

"Let's get them on the vac now. We're taking them to Bethesda." The paramedic working on Gibbs said.

"I'm going with you." Tony said.

"Sorry, there's no room for you."

"Damnit, I have to go with him. His my Boss!" Tony insisted.

"DiNozzo, all three of you take the FBI chopper. We're taking over this case anyway. I'll want a full debrief when I get back." Fornell said.

"Thanks Fornell." Tony said.

They waited until Gibbs and Zara were secured in the medivac. As soon as the medivac took off, Tony, Ziva and McGee headed to the FBI chopper.

On the chopper, Ziva sat next to Tony. He was so tense his jaw twitched.

"He'll be okay Tony." Ziva said as she placed her hand over his on his thigh.

"I don't know. I've never see him like this." Tony said as he used his thumb to stroke Ziva's fingers.

"Well I know. I'm not ready to lose him so he can't go yet." Ziva said.

McGee watched Tony and Ziva as they looked at each other.

"Oh boy," he sighed under his breath.

 _Stop it Timothy,_ he admonished himself. _We're all just worried about Gibbs and reacting in our own way._

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

On the medivac, the paramedics were shouting out Gibbs and Zara's vital signs to each other.

Just then the monitors hooked up to Gibbs started beeping erratically and Gibbs' body started jerking up and down on the gurney.

"He's seizing." The paramedic shouts as she tried to hold him on the gurney. At the same time her colleague grabbed a syringe filled with meds and plunged its contents into Gibbs' IV line. Gibbs jerked violently and then fell still.

More monitors beeped out as if in panic.

"He's arresting." The paramedic shouted as he grabbed the defibrillator. "Charging to 200."

"Clear!" He shouted for his colleague to step back.

He placed the paddled on Gibbs' chest and triggered the charge. Gibbs' body jerked up before falling back on the gurney. The other paramedic placed two fingers against Gibbs' neck and shook her head in the negative.

"Damnit, charging to 300." The paramedic shouted.

"Clear." He placed the paddles on Gibbs' chest again and triggered the charge.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

Thank you for all the reviews, PM's, favourites and followers.

Here's the next chapter… Enjoy.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Fornell's team confirmed that most the perps on the ship were dead. They helped the innocent, kidnapped young women out of the dark room they'd been locked in and took them to the dining hall, where they gave them blankets and hot drinks. In the infirmary they found some of the ship's original crew. Most members had been beaten and starved.

With the help of the seals, they managed to break into the bridge.

"Looks like a good fight took place in this room." One of Fornell's agents stated taking in all the damage and dead bodies. One perp sat dejectedly in a corner.

"What's your name?" Fornell asked him.

He spat at Fornell's feet.

"I asked you a question." Fornell warned.

"Go to hell."

"Who do you work for?"

"Dunno."

"Cuff him." Fornell ordered as he turned away.

"That f*cken bitch broke me jaw."

"A woman did this to you?"

"That bloody Zara. She tricked us and then beat us and killed Brad. When I get me hands on her…"

"That's enough." Fornell said, indicating to his man to take the perp away.

After a thorough search of the bridge they found a sat phone lying under the Captains seat. The phone beeped with an engaged tone.

"Trace the last call made from this." He ordered another agent as his phone rang.

"Director Vance." He answered.

"Sit Rep."

Fornell filled him in.

"We need to find out who's behind this and fast. And I want to know who Zara is. Seems we owe her for saving Gibbs' life."

"Agreed." Fornell replied. "How're they doing."

"Waiting for them to land at Bethesda in the next five. Will let you know once I know more."

"Thanks." Fornell said as Vance hung up.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Abby paced the helipad of Bethesda, her hands clenched in prayer. She ignored the cold and the beautiful night sky.

"Please, please, please let Gibbs be okay." She whispered. "He has to be okay… Oh God, what will I do if he is not okay? And Ducky isn't even here."

She paced and cried as she waited for the medivac to arrive.

She was highly annoyed that Vance had not told her that Gibbs was hurt. And she intended to have words with him about it soon.

But right now she just needed to see Gibbs.

He was her Papa Bear, the man she trusted explicitly and the man she counted on. He was...

Her phone rang and she answered immediately.

"Ah, Abigail. Do you have any news?"

"Ducky, no." Abby complained. "When will you be here?"

"I have boarded the flight now and should be there in a few hours. You need to be positive. Jethro is a very strong man. What ever is wrong right now, we must believe that he will pull through it ."

"I know, I know." Abby said as she wiped her tears away. "You always know what to say. Please come straight to the hospital once you land."

"Of course my dear. You take care and stay calm." Ducky said as he hung up.

Just then she heard the medivac approaching and all her fears returned.

And they were not misplaced.

As the medivac landed and the doors were thrown open, she was pushed aside by rushing nurses and doctors. A gurney was lowered to the helipad.

It was Gibbs.

"No! Oh God no!" Abby exclaimed.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Author's Note:

That's it for this chapter…


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

Thank you for all the reviews, PM's and favourites.

Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Charging to 320." The paramedic shouted.

"Gibbs, please come back to us." Abby cried out.

"Clear." The paramedic shouted as he placed the paddles for the defibrillator on Gibbs' exposed chest. Gibbs' body jerked violently off the bed. Seconds later the doctor placed two fingers against Gibbs's neck and shouted.

"He's back. Let's move. OR 4 is prepped and ready for him."

"Thank you God, thank you. Please hang on Gibbs. Please!" Abby sobbed as she started following the doctors and nurses who rushed him into the hospital.

Behind her a second set of doctors attended to Zara. She remained unconscious, unmoving, unresponsive.

 _Gibbs...?_

"Her vitals are erratic and she's having trouble breathing." The paramedic reported. "BP's 95 over 60, too low for my liking and her temps dropping."

 _Where am I?_

"Thanks, we'll take it from here." A doctor said as she and two nurses wheeled Zara into the hospital. "Straight to radiology. I want the full head CT and blood panel."

"On it Dr Fiona." The nurse said.

Zara heard sounds around her, but it was as if she was under water and everything was muffled.

 _Gibbs…_

She felt as heavy as lead and she couldn't draw in enough air. And it hurt… Everywhere hurt so much... Then a voice, clearer than the rest of the sounds around her reached her.

 _You have to pull through this…_

 _There is more for you to do…_

 _And you have only just met him…_

 _Gibbs…_

 _He will need you …_

 _And you will need him too…_

Less than 10 minutes later a second helicopter landed and Tony, Ziva and McGee rushed out. McGee called Abby.

"McGee, Oh McGee!" Abby was crying.

"Shh Abby. Where are you? How's Gibbs?" He asked as he put the call on speaker phone.

"His in surgery on the 4th floor. McGee they lost him on the flight and then again when they landed. He's in a very bad state. I'm so scared… he might… not make it…."

"Abby , we can't think that way. Calm down and we'll be there soon." Tony said as he cut the call. Then he lifted his face to the early morning sky and growled out in frustration.

"McGee go ahead. We'll be there soon." Ziva said a she approached Tony. McGee nodded as he left.

"Tony, you have to take your own advice." Ziva said. "We have to be positive. Gibbs is a strong man and he is going to get through this."

"I know. But he's hurt real bad. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't pull through this."

"He will be okay."

"He means more to me then my own father."

"I know."

"Hell, he is..." Tony's voice cracked and he dashed the tears that suddenly filled his eyes.

Ziva spun him around and wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"I know." Ziva whispered, tears filling her eyes too. "He means the same to me."

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva and held her close, each taking comfort in the other's arms. Moments later, Tony pulled away.

"I'm okay now." He said, looking embarrassed. "Let's go."

Ziva nodded and as he was about to pull away completely, she grabbed his hand and held it. He looked at her and she lifted her chin and stepped ahead of him, leading him into the hospital.

In OR 4 doctors worked on stabilizing Gibbs by giving him blood, platelets and fluids while delicately working on his shoulder to remove the bullet. Surgery took over 2 hours and Gibbs was kept in recovery for another 90 minutes because he was so unstable.

By the time the doctor arrived in the waiting room, Tony was ready to scream and McGee was pale and exhausted. Abby's eyes were blood shot because she continuously cried and Ziva was wearing out the carpet from all her pacing. Vance stood up between his agents and the doctor.

"How is he, Dr Burnett?" Vance asked, the worry on his face plain to see.

"Agent Gibbs is in a critical condition. He lost almost a 3rd of his blood volume. The wound is also infected."

Tony swore under his breath.

"Right now we are trying to stabilize him. His blood pressures' too low which means he isn't getting enough oxygen. We've got him on a respirator and a nasal feeding tube."

"But he will be okay, won't he" Abby asked through her tears.

"Ms Scuito, we're giving him blood and fluids with various meds to fight the infection."

"And pain meds?" Vance asked.

"No pain meds."

"What?" McGee said.

"Why the hell not?" Tony demanded.

"We want him to wake up, Agent DiNozzo." Dr Burnett replied.

"But he must be in pain!" Abby sobbed.

"Pain meds will sedate him." Ziva said.

"Yes Agent David and that could cause him to slip into a coma."

"Oh God!" Abby gasped and McGee wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What's the prognosis Dr Burnett?" Vance asked.

"The next 24 to 36 hours are critical. We will do everything we can for him but you should prepare yourselves…"

Tony turned away and slammed his fist into the wall; while Abby sobbed in earnest.

Ziva left the room and headed to the ladies room. There she locked herself in a cubicle and sank to the ground. Wrapping her arms around her knees she cried and prayed and cried.

"I cannot lose another father… Please not so soon… not like this… not when I have not told him what he means to me."

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, PM's and favourites and apologies for the long delay in posting an update.**

 **Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Zara felt like she was floating … on a bed of lava. The air was stifling and her skin was wet with hot perspiration. Her head ached mercilessly and her body felt tied down. She wasn't awake but nor was she asleep. She was surrounded by darkness. But the darkness was filled with voices. They spoke in hushed tones and she couldn't make out a word that they were saying.

She wanted this hell to end. She needed this hell to end… but it just continued.

Tony and McGee stood in the ICU ward, Gibbs on one bed and Zara on the other. Fornell had posted security at the door to ensure that only authorised personal entered the ward.

"Here we go." McGee said typing furiously on his laptop.

"Well McGee?" Tony said. "It's been 3 days. Tell me you have something else on this woman."

"She's a gun for hire. She's wanted in Central America and the Middle East. She has prior arrests for gun running and trafficking."

"I don't believe it."

"Why not?"

"She saved Gibbs. She attacked Simon. She took out his men on the bridge. Why?" Tony demanded. "The girls we rescued said she took care of them. She kept those men away from them and she even brought them food and medicine."

"Let me get back to the bullpen and do some more digging." McGee said. "Call me if there's any change."

"Will do." Tony replied as he took a seat between the two beds.

"Hey Boss." Tony said looking at Gibbs' still form. "How you doing today?"

Gibbs was still unconscious and on a ventilator. He's infection was under control, but his blood pressure remained low despite the three blood transfusions he had received. The doctors still refused to administer pain meds, fearing he would slip into a coma. Occasionally his body twitched and Tony jumped up to see if he was waking up. Unfortunately that was not the case.

Tony looked over at Zara. Her head and cheek was badly bruised. The doctors said she had mild swelling on the brain as well as a severe concussion. The bullet wound in her side was healing well. They also refused to give her pain meds and hoped that she would wake up within the next 24 hours.

"Who are you? What were you doing on that ship? And why did you help Gibbs?" Tony asked. As if in response, Zara turned her head to one side and then to the other. The monitors hooked up to her started beeping incessantly and that seemed to agitate her. Tony was on his feet and next to her instantly, pressing the buzzer for the nurses station.

"Hey, take it easy." Tony said as she started moaning and trashing more violently.

"Hey, Zara, Calm down!" he shouted and she jerked and twisted her hands into the bed sheets.

Two nurses rushed into the room and started checking the monitors as they took her vitals.

"What's happening to her?" Tony demanded.

Zara fought for air, she fought for consciousness, she heard voices, she felt hands on her burning body.

"No!" She cried out as her eyes shot open and her body lifted off the bed.

"Zara, calm down." The nurse said as she tried to hold her shoulders and force her back onto the pillow.

"Argh, NO!" Zara shouted as she pressed her hands to the sides of her head and fell back to the bed. "Argh, my head."

One of the nurses ran out of the room indicating that she would get the doctor.

The other nurse spoke authoritatively as Zara twisted and rolled on the bed.

"Zara, take deep breaths. I need you to calm down. You are in the hospital. You are safe." The nurse said.

"Oh God, my head!" Zara cried out as she rolled onto her side and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. There was no mistaking the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Give her something for the pain." Tony insisted.

"Dr Fiona is on her way and she will advise on the best treatment plan shortly." The nurse said. "Right now I just want you to try to breath deeply…."

"I'm going to be sick…" Zara gagged as she leaned over the edge of the bed. Nothing came out as she had been unconscious for three days.

"Easy Zara." The nurse said as Dr Fiona entered the room.

The second nurse pulled the curtains around Zara's bed closed as Dr Fiona started examining her. Tony ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at Gibbs.

"Boss!" he gasped in shock because Gibbs's eyes were open and he was staring at him.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

 **Author's Note:**

 **There you go…**

 **Next chapter to follow soon. Let me know your thoughts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, PM's and favourites.**

 **Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Tony rushed to Gibbs' side and watched as Gibbs' eyes followed him.

"Boss, you with me?" Tony asked as he leaned over Gibbs and pressed the buzzer. He took Gibbs left hand into his and said, "You're in the hospital. They've got you on a ventilator, but squeeze my hand if you understand what I'm saying."

Gibbs lightly squeezed his hand.

"Thank God! You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake."

Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand again as he blinked slowly. He felt confused and disjointed.

 _Hospital…_

 _Ventilator…_

"Easy Boss. Everything's going to be okay. Just stay awake."

 _My head …._

 _My throat…_

 _God my shoulder…_

"Hey Boss, stay with me." Tony shouted as Gibbs' eyes started closing.

 _DiNozzo…_

 _So tired…_

 _So sore…_

"Come on Boss. You need to stay awake."

But Gibbs didn't open his eyes. His head ached and his right shoulder felt like it was caught in a tight, excruciating vice. His throat was constricted and he felt like gaging. But most of all he was just so exhausted.

"Argh, my head. Make it stop!" He heard a woman cry out. He also heard multiple other voices but struggled to make sense of it all.

"Zara, hold still. We'll give you something for the pain in a second. I just need to finish examining you." a female voice said.

 _Zara…_ Gibbs tried to open his eyes but the effort was just too much.

"Argh!" the woman cried out again.

 _Zara… I know that name_.

"Boss, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Tony pleaded. "Please wake up. Come on Boss."

Gibbs lightly squeezed his hand but he couldn't open his eyes.

Tony pressed the buzzer again just as Dr Burnett rushed in to the room with two nurses in tow.

"I think his awake but struggling to open his eyes." Tony said as the nurses pushed him aside.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm going to lift your eye lids to examine your eyes. The light might make your head hurt, but bear with me." Dr Burnett said. "Good. Pupils are responsive. He is definitely awake."

 _Thank God…_ Tony sent up a silent prayer before taking out his phone and calling Ducky.

"Easy Agent Gibbs. I know the ventilator is uncomfortable. I'm going to remove it. But I need you to stay wake." Dr Burnett said.

 _I'll try…_

 _So damn tired …_

 _And it hurts …_

Dr Burnett gave the nurses instructions and then said, "Okay as I withdraw the tube I want you to breathe out. If you fee like coughing I want you to cough as well."

Ducky answered the call on the second ring, "Anthony?"

"His awake."

"I'm on my way." Ducky replied as he hung up.

"Ready Agent Gibbs." Dr Burnett said. "That's it. Now breathe out for me and cough."

Tony watched as Gibbs gagged while Dr Burnett withdrew the tube.

"Easy Boss."

He grimaced and coughed and the nurse suction out the residual fluid from his throat. Then he gasped for air and the nurse placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. She secured it and Dr Burnett said, "Easy, Agent Gibbs. Your throat will be a bit raw but just try to breathe normally."

"Saturation levels are low, but maintaining. BP's 95 over 60, Temps 99." The nurse said.

"How's he doing?" Tony asked.

"He's exhausted and no doubt in pain. Blood pressure is still low and he has a fever." Dr Burnett said.

"Can you give him something for the pain now?"

"Yes, we are administering Demerol via his IV." Dr Burnett said. "I expect him to sleep most of the day. His body needs time to heal."

"And there's no risk of him slipping into a coma."

"There is always a risk, but I am hopeful that the worst is behind us."

Gibbs heard the doctor but couldn't speak or open his eyes. His throat burned and his mouth was dry.

 _I feel like crap..._

Then he heard a female voice say, "Zara, you should start feeling better in a few minutes."

 _Zara…_

 _Who are you…?_

Suddenly his limbs felt lead heavy and he started drifting off into a blessed deep, dark, silent abyss.

Ducky and Abby rushed into the room moments later.

"Gibbs!"

"Shh, Abby. His asleep." Tony said as Abby approached the bed and leaned forward to kiss Gibbs' cheek.

"But he did wake up…"

"Yes, he did." Tony replied.

"And they removed the ventilator. That means his doing better, much better, right Ducky?" Abby asked holding back tears.

"Dr Burnett?" Ducky turned to the doctor

"Dr Mallard, Ms Scuito, Agent Gibbs is holding his own. We will monitor his O2 sat levels and intubate again if we think it's necessary."

"I hope it won't be." Abby said.

"Me too." Tony concurred.

"What about his shoulder?" Ducky asked.

"The infection is almost clear but he is still running a fever. We plan to start with physio tomorrow depending on his responsiveness."

"Good." Ducky said just as the nurses opened the curtains around Zara's bed.

"How is she doing?" Ducky asked Dr Fiona as Abby and Tony turned towards Zara's bed.

"She has a massive headache. We have her on a cocktail of meds to manage the inter-cranial pressure and the pain. Her side is healing fine. Unfortunately the bruising on the side of her face looks worse but should clear up over the next few days."

"When can we start questioning her?" Tony asked.

"In a few days." Dr Fiona replied.

"The sooner the better. We need answers…"

"Agent DiNozzo, she is still highly traumatized and in no condition to answer any questions." Dr Fiona firmly stated. "And if you do not follow my instructions I will have you barred from this room."

"Okay. I won't ask her anything until you give the all clear." Tony said as he looked at Zara.

Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be asleep.

But she wasn't.

 _Agent DiNozzo…_

 _Questions?_

 _About what?_

 _Agent Gibbs?_

 _Who is he?_

 _Who… am… I?_

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

 **Author's Note:**

 **That's it for now… Let me know your thoughts…**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews, PM's and favourites.**_

 _ **And I apologize for the long delay in updating this story…**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…**_

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

The next few days passed in a blur. Between the excruciating headache and constant debilitating nausea, Zara found it difficult to concentrate on anything. She couldn't even lift herself off the bed without the entire room spinning dangerously out of control.

People entered and left the room at regular intervals, talking in hushed tones, typing on laptops, administering meds and irritating the hell out of her as she pretended to be asleep through most of it.

At odd moments, usually after dark, when the room was quiet she would risk opening her eyes. In the soft night light, she would look around the room and her gaze would fall on her roommate, one Mr… _Agent…_ Mr… Gibbs. He looked familiar while still being an absolute stranger to her. But she felt calm as she watched his chest rise and fall. He seemed to sleep so peacefully.

 _Who are you?_

 _Do we know each other?_

 _God, who am I?_

Snippets of earlier conversations flooded her mind.

 _Gun runner…_

 _Trafficker…_

 _Assassin…_

 _Surely not!_

She felt so confused and truth be told… pretty terrified.

She knew it was only a matter of time before that DiNozzo guy would start asking her questions.

 _I have to pull myself together…_

 _I have to get out of here…_

She took a deep breath.

 _Yeah and go where?_

Her chest seemed to constrict.

 _Where will I go?_

 _I don't even know where I am right now?_

 _Hell I can't even lift my head off this pillow without collapsing…_

She panted for breath.

Her headache flared up again and she moaned as she pressed her palms to the side of her head.

 _Oh God…_

 _What am I going to do?_

She panted.

 _What's going to happen to me?_

She panted, her throat so dry.

 _I… I need…_

"Hey," She heard a voice and stilled.

"You need to calm down." He said.

She turned her head and her eyes collided with glittering ice blue eyes in the dimly lit room.

"Should I call the nurse for you?" he asked.

She just stared.

"I think I'll get the nurse." He said and she saw him press the buzzer.

"How are you feeling?"

She just stared.

"Breathe." He said.

She gasped.

"Easy!" He warned. "Take slow, deep breathes."

She gasped again.

"You don't listen do you?"

She gasped again and rolled onto her side just as the door to the room opened.

"I think she's hyperventilating." Gibb said as the nurse approached Zara's bed.

And she was.

Her chest felt constricted and her eyes watered, and she just couldn't seem to catch her breath.

The nurse quickly placed a paper bag over her mouth and told her to breath into it. She did but it didn't help. She was so overcome with a myriad of emotions that taking a normal breath was impossible.

"Zara, just try to breath normally." The nurse coaxed.

But it was too late. Zara gasped a few more times and eventually passed out.

Gibbs watched as her body slumped and the nurse removed the paper bag and rolled her back onto her pillows.

 _What's wrong with you?_ Gibbs wondered.

 _You were definitely afraid and that's not something I would associate with you…_

 _What are you hiding, Zara?_

 _And why?_

Gibbs watched as the nurse placed an oxygen mask over Zara's face and took her vitals.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"It will still take some time. Concussions are funny things and no two patients react the same." The nurse said shaking her head in sympathy. "And she has one of the worst ones I've seen in a long time."

 _Could that be the reason?_ Gibbs wondered as he took in the purplish bruises on the side of her face.

He took a frustrated breath as he berated himself again for not reacting quicker and killing Simon sooner.

"You okay Agent Gibbs?" the nurse asked as she adjusted Zara's IV.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied gruffly. "Can you tell Dr Fiona I would like to speak to her in the morning."

"Sure, but I thought Dr Burnett was treating you."

"He is, but I need to check something with Dr Fiona." Gibbs said as he yawned.

"Okay." The nurse said as she pulled Zara's bedsheets to order. "Is there anything I can get for you? How's your shoulder feeling?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't want any more meds. They make me too groggy."

The nurse smiled, "We can ask Dr Burnett for a lighter dose, one to take the edge off the pain but not make you so whoozy."

"No more meds. Thanks."

"Goodnight Agent Gibbs." The nurse smiled as she left the room.

Gibbs stared at Zara and watched her breathing even out before he drifted off to sleep.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hope you liked it..._**

 ** _Let me know our thoughts..._**

 ** _Thanks,_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, PM's and favourites.**

 **Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

The next morning Gibbs awoke with a start. The sun was just rising and he wasn't sure what woke him.

Then he heard a moan.

" _No… please!_ "

He looked around the room and found Zara trashing from side to side. Her face and neck were flush and her gown had come undone revealing her shoulder. Her bedsheet was rumpled and pushed down to her waist and her hands were clenching and unclenching the bed sheet.

She moaned again and he could see moisture at the side of her eyes.

"Hey, Zara." He said as he pulled himself into a sitting position while cradling his arm, the ache in his shoulder flaring up from the sudden movement.

She didn't respond and her breathing became laboured.

"Zara, wake up." Gibbs ordered as he swung his legs out of the bed and got to his feet.

"No! Stop..." She moaned again slamming her clenched hands against the bed.

Gibbs moved to her bedside and reached out, placing his hand on her shoulder. She was hot to the touch and he could see the rapid pulse at the side of her neck.

"Zara, it's okay." He said, grimacing against the pain in his shoulder.

"It's just a dream. Wake up." He shook her shoulder.

She gasped and jerked up into a sitting position as she raised her hands and tried to push him away.

"No! Get away from me!" She cried out.

"Hey, shhh, it's just a bad dream." Gibbs said, grabbing her arm just as she was about to slam it into his injured shoulder.

She stilled for a moment and looked up at him.

"Gibbs!" she gasped as she grabbed him close, surprising him.

He let her arm go and she wrapped it around his waist, her head against his chest as she gasped for breath.

"Gibbs…" she whispered again.

"It's okay. Just try to relax." He said as he wrapped his good arm around her.

They stayed that way for a long while. As her breathing evened out, she sighed and leaned more heavily into him. And he held her more closely.

He sensed the exact moment when she realised that she was in his arms. She tensed and started pulling away. And he let her. He moved his hand to the side of her face and lifted her face up to him.

"You okay now?"

"Yes..." She murmured her face turning crimson. "Sorry … I …"

Gibbs stroked the side of her face and she stopped talking. They stared at each other and she turned her face so that his hand completely cradled her cheek.

"Zara…" Gibbs said. _What are you doing?_

She rubbed her cheek against his palm and closed her eyes.

It was such an intimate moment. Just the two of them suspended in time giving and receiving comfort. It felt so right.

Gibbs gently moved him thumb from her cheek to her lips and ran it lightly over her lips. Her lips parted and he felt her hot breath against it a moment before she kissed it.

It was all the invitation he needed. He bent forward and replaced his thumb with his lips. Her eyes flew open at his first touch and then she moaned as she pressed her lips to his. He let go of her cheek and reached out for the bed, to help steady himself as her hands moved up his back and her lips parted to accept his probing tongue.

The kiss was electric and hot in an instant. She didn't hold back as she seemed to pour all her emotions from the last few days into the kiss. He responded to her, relishing her unbridled response. Before he knew it, he was sitting on her bed, leaning into her as he deepened the kiss. Her hand moved from his back into his hair as she moaned against his lips, pulling him closer.

"Aaahh!" Gibbs gasped as Zara's hand unwittingly pressed into his injured shoulder.

"Oh Gibbs!" Zara cried out. "I'm so sorry!" She said helping him into a sitting position.

Gibbs clenched his teeth against the pain that radiated across his right shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated as she found and pressed the buzzer for the nurse's stations.

"What can I do? Here lean back against me." She said as she cradled him close. "I'm so sorry…" She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Shh." Gibbs whispered, finally able to speak. "I'm as much to blame as you are."

She blushed. "Still, I'm sorry."

Gibbs took a steadying breath as he tried to get the pain under control. She stroked his head in a soothing gesture.

"So, you going to tell me what you were dreaming about?" he asked moments later.

He felt her tense and her hand stilled on his head. "I… I don't remember."

"You sure?"

"I … I don't remember what it was about." She repeated. But she did remember and it was so confusing and so terrifying and she didn't know if there was some truth to it...

"Okay," He said. "You seemed pretty upset and afraid."

She moved uncomfortably next to him, her hand dropping from his head.

"Then … I'm glad I don't _remember_." She said as she reached up and pressed her palm to the side of her head.

"Headache?"

"Yes, my constant companion." She replied, and she wasn't kidding as the headache flashed from nothing to a rapid wild fire within a few seconds.

Just than the door to the room opened and Dr Fiona, Dr Burnett and two nurses stepped in. They looked from Gibbs to Zara and back. Gibbs sat up even though it cost him, while Zara tried to look away to hide her embarrassment.

"I see you two are feeling much better." Dr Burnett smirked as he got one of the nurses to help Gibbs back into his bed. Dr Fiona grinned too as she moved to Zara's side and the nurse with her pulled the curtains closed around the bed.

Zara pressed her palms against her forehead and asked, "When will these headaches stop?"

"It should ease in intensity over the next few weeks…" Dr Fiona started to say as she examined Zara.

"Weeks!" Zara exclaimed. "And the nausea?"

"We can manage both the headache and nausea with medication." Dr Fiona said. "I've not asked you before, but are you allergic to anything?"

Zara stilled. _Am I allergic to anything?_

She had managed to keep her loss of memory a secret for the last few days, pretending to be asleep or confused but she knew that she wouldn't be able to pretend for much longer.

"Zara?"

"No, not allergic to anything that I know of." She replied.

"Good," Dr Fiona opened her chart and wrote down some notes. "The nurse will take you for a CT scan this morning. Although you are more coherent and awake today then you have been all week, I want to make sure that the swelling has subsided."

"Okay." Zara replied.

"By the way, is there anyone we can call for you? We will need to make arrangements for when you are discharged."

"I… that is… I… "

"She'll be staying with me." Came Gibbs' voice from the other side of the curtain.

Dr Fiona looked at Zara in question.

"I'll be staying with … Gibbs…" She replied, confused and relieved and then terrified.

 _Oh God… What am I going to do?_

 _He is AGENT Gibbs… He will have questions…_

 _His Agents… will have questions…_

 _Who am I?_

 _What have I done?_

 _I need to remember!_

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

 **Author's Note:**

 **Let me know your thoughts…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, PM's and favourites.**

 **Glad you are enjoying this story as much as me…**

 **Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Later that morning, Tony and Ziva entered the ward to find Gibbs sitting in a chair near the window. He looked focused and alert. He had shaved and his hair was neatly combed. His arm was in a sling and he didn't appear to be in pain.

He was with Dr Fiona.

"Sorry Boss, we'll comeback." Tony said, preparing to step back.

"Stay." Gibbs said before turning back to Dr Fiona.

Tony and Ziva moved into the room and noticed that Zara's bed was empty.

"As I was saying, Agent Gibbs, I will have a better idea of Zara's condition once we get the latest CT scan results."

"Okay, but is it normal for her to be asleep so much of the time?"

"Yeah, and when will we be able to question her?" Tony chirped in.

"When I had a concussion the only thing that helped with the pain was sleeping." Ziva said.

"It is true that sleep helps with the pain, but I would have expected her to be more alert after the initial 48 hours." Dr Fiona said.

"Well it's been 5 days." Tony said.

"She's pretending." Gibbs said and Tony and Ziva exchanged a look.

"Why do you say that?" Dr Fiona asked.

"To avoid being questioned!" Tony replied.

"She's afraid." Gibbs said thinking back to her early morning nightmare and her reaction to his questions.

"Well she should be. She's a criminal and she's been caught." Ziva said.

"No," Gibbs said thoughtfully. "It's something else."

"What?" Tony looked perplexed.

"Come to think of it, she has been very generic in her responses to my questions over the last few days." Dr Fiona said.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"She answers with one word answers and when I asked her about her past she claimed to be too confused and tired to answer me. I also noticed that she listens to the nurses closely and repeats what they say as far as daily news events are concerned." Dr Fiona suddenly looked up. "I think I know what's going on."

"She's got amnesia." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Tony exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you have picked that up before today?" Ziva asked Dr Fiona.

"Not necessarily." Dr Fiona replied. "We always know it's a possibility with a head injury, but she covered it up so well."

"Why would she do that?" Tony queried.

"Because she's terrified." Gibbs replied.

"Great!" Tony complained. "That's just fantastic. But, wait a minute. How can we be sure she's not faking it?"

"We can't." Gibbs replied.

 _But my gut tells me she isn't._

"So what do we do next, Boss?" Tony asked. "We can't find any more details on her past, her next of kin, who she works for and what she was doing on the ship."

"And more importantly, why she helped you." Ziva said.

 _She didn't just help me…._

 _She saved my life and almost got killed in the process…_

 _Why?_

Gibbs hated not having the answers.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Zara closed her eyes and stayed still while the CT bed moved into position into the CT scanner. She didn't like the feeling of being strapped down, unable to move. She took a deep breath and tried to count to ten as she heard the hum of the scanner moving around her head.

 _I hope the swelling's gone…_

Her head ached but for the first time since waking up in the hospital, she didn't feel debilitating nausea.

 _Maybe I'll be able to eat something today…_ she hoped.

As the CT scanner rotated around her head, she thought back to earlier that day, to Gibbs comforting her, Gibbs kissing her, she returning his kiss and...

 _What am I doing?_

 _I can't get involved with him like that…_

 _I don't know him!_

 _Or do I…?_

 _And now I'm going to end up staying with him…_

 _What will that lead to?_ She wondered as heat suffused her body.

 _Stop it!_ She admonished herself.

 _I need to remember who I am…_

 _And what I did…_

 _And why…_

 _Damnit… I can't take this for much longer…_

Fifteen minutes later, she was helped off the bed and into a wheel chair. A nurse wheeled her out of the radiology department. An Agent in plain clothes walked next to her and the nurse.

"Can you take me to the garden for a few minutes?" She asked.

"No garden Mam. You need to get back to the ward. Agent Gibbs' orders." The Agent replied.

"Please." She pleaded.

She wanted to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin and she didn't want to go back to the ward where she would have to pretend to be asleep for the next few hours. "If not the garden, can you take me to a balcony where I can sit for a while?"

"I will need to check with Agent Gibbs…"

"Oh I actually think a bit of sun will do her a world of good." The nurse replied. "We can take her to the balcony in the waiting room on the 4th floor, just a few doors away from her ward."

"Okay, but only for a few minutes." The Agent warned.

"Thank you." Zara replied.

Sitting on the balcony, she enjoyed the cool breeze and the warm sun at the same time. She enjoyed seeing the pot plants on the balcony and reached for a little flower, which she plucked and brought to her nose. The scent of it was subtle but so sweet and she instinctively knew that she liked flowers and the outdoors. She tucked the flower into her hair just above her ear.

The cool air made her nausea subside even further and she turned to the nurse and asked, "Would it be possible to get a cup of tea?"

"Sure honey. You think you'll be able to keep it down?" the nurse replied and Zara smiled. "I hope so."

"I'll be right back." The nurse said as she left.

"Agent…" Zara enquired.

"Kane, Mam."

"Agent Kane. Thank you for keeping an eye on me." Zara said.

"Just following orders, Mam."

"Agent Gibbs' orders. He is an Agent at…"

"He is a Senior Agent and one of the best Agents' we have at NCIS."

"NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services." The officer replied.

 _Navy…_

"And he found me on a ship?"

"Yes and apparently he owes you his life." Kane said.

Zara was hard pressed to hide her expression of surprise as he continued. "You took on a whole lot of bad guys and managed to save him and those young girls who would have otherwise been sold off in God alone knows where."

A scene from her nightmare flashed in her mind.

A young girl…

No… not a young girl…

But s _he as a young girl_ … being held down as a dark shadow loomed over her… threatening to violate her…

She blinked a few times and took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down.

"You okay, Mam?"

"Yes." Zara replied. "Just the nausea. So NCIS caught some of the 'bad guys' and…"

"Yeah a few, but their leaders were killed and now we don't have any intel on their next move."

 _And that's what DiNozzo wants to question me about…_

The nurse returned with the tea and as Zara sipped it slowly she learned that DiNozzo, David and McGee all reported to Gibbs. And someone named Vance was the Director of NCIS and the FBI, Coast Guard and Homeland were all working on the case.

 _And they will all want to question me…_

 _What was I doing on that ship?_

 _If I am one of the traffickers, why did I save Gibbs and those girls…?_

 _Why didn't I kill him…?_

Her head started pounding as more questions swirled through her mind. And despite the cool breeze she felt hot and slightly nauseous. Although she wanted to question Kane further, she felt like she needed to lie down.

"You don't look too good, honey. Let's get you back to bed and on some meds." The nurse said and Zara didn't protest.

As they passed the 4th floor nurses' station on the way to her ward she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She looked around and glimpsed a man slipping through a door on the far right of the nurse's station.

Her eyes collided with his furious glare just as the door closed and she felt a shiver of dread race through her body.

 _I need to get out of here!_

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading… Let me know your thoughts…


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, PM's and favourites.**

 **Glad you are enjoying this story as much as me…** **J**

 **Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

As soon as she entered her ward and found Gibbs surrounded by DiNozzo, David and the guy they called 'Ducky'. Zara's nausea tripled and she leaped from the wheelchair and rushed into the adjoining bathroom. There was no mistaking her gagging and gasping.

"Poor thing." The nurse said as she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"You think she's pretending to throw up to avoid us?" Tony asked, earning a glare from Gibbs.

"Sorry Boss." Tony said as he moved away.

"Let's get back to the bullpen and see if McGee, Abby or Fornell have managed to gather any new data. They should be done interviewing the girls by now." Ziva said as she headed to the door.

"I want a sitrep this afternoon." Gibbs ordered.

"Sure Boss." Tony said as he followed Ziva out of the door. As soon as they reached the waiting room, Ziva grabbed Tony and dragged him into it.

"Hey?" Tony demanded, rubbing the arm she'd grabbed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so mad at Zara?"

"She's hiding something and I don't like it!"

"Did you stop to think that she might not even know what she's hiding? That she's afraid and alone, surrounded by strangers. And on top of that, she feels like crap from the headaches and nausea?" Ziva growled.

"Hey, why are you getting so upset about it?"

"Because, I've been in situations like that and it's not fun." Ziva replied turning away from Tony.

He took a frustrated breath, but moved towards her.

"But she's not you, Ziva." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"But she could be," Ziva replied and then she spun around in his arms. "Let's go. I need to check something."

That said she ran out of the waiting room leaving Tony completely baffled.

 _Women! The most infuriating creatures on this planet._

A moment later, he followed her.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

In the ward, Gibbs stared at the bathroom door, listening to the nurse as Zara continued to gag and gasp for air.

"Do you know if she's been able to keep anything down?" Ducky asked noting Gibbs' concern with interest.

"Nope."

"That's not good. They'll have to get her IV going again to avoid dehydration. If she continues to vomit, she might even be put on a feeding tube."

"Can't they give her anything to manage it?" Gibbs demanded.

"I'm sure they have been, but she don't seem to be responding to the meds as expected." Ducky replied.

"Then speak to her Doctor and get her meds changed and also get me an update on that CT scan she just had."

"Okay." Ducky replied. "I'll go and see if Dr Fiona is available now."

"And get me discharged today." Gibbs said.

"Now Jethro, Dr Burnett will discharge you when he thinks you are ready to be discharged." Ducky replied.

"Duck."

"Oh don't even think that I will react like Anthony does to your famous Gibbs glare. You will stay put until your doctor deems it safe to discharge you and I have Director Vance's full support in this." Ducky said as he left the room.

Moments later the nurse opened the bathroom door and supported Zara until they reached her bed. The nurse helped her settle back against the pillows and pulled her bedsheet up to cover her.

"I'll be right back." The nurse replied.

Zara draped her arm across her eyes. Her body trembled as she tried to take a few soothing breaths. Her chest and throat burned from all the gagging, her head pounded and she was so confused, afraid and angry.

She heard Gibbs move and sensed when he was next to her bed. She swallowed as she felt him sit down next to her.

"You're shaking." He said as he gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath, removed her arm from her eyes and looked at him.

 _You have the most beautiful eyes…_ she thought.

"Anything I can do to make your feel better?"

She thought about the ugly man that had glared at her moments earlier and her breath hitched up a notch.

 _Who was he?_

 _What does he want with me?_

 _Can't be anything good…_

 _If looks could kill... I'd be dead!_

"Zara, what is it?" Gibbs didn't like the way she panted for breath.

 _Could I trust you...?_

 _Should I...?_

 _Oh God Gibbs..._

She panted again.

"Come on, you need to take deep breaths." Gibbs coaxed, running his hand up and down her arm. "Gasping like that's going to make you pass out again."

She knew he was right but fear seemed to be overwhelming her.

"Just tell me what's wrong." Gibbs insisted as he gently squeezing her upper arm.

"Oh Gibbs," she bolted upright and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, easy now." He grimaced as she was none too gentle with his injured shoulder, but he wrapped his good arm around her and stroked her back.

"Gibbs…" She panted.

"Shh, its okay." He said. "I've got you. You're safe."

 _I'm safe…_

 _I'm safe… with you…_

She took a deep steadying breathe and whispered into his ear, "We... we need to leave the hospital now."

"What?" That was the last thing he expected her to say.

She pulled back and cupped his face.

"Please! You need to trust me." She took a deep breath. "We need to leave the hospital now."

Gibbs could see that she was fully alert and dead serious. He also knew that she wasn't well enough to leave the hospital yet.

He looked at her intently and asked, "Why?"

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

 **Author's Note:**

What do you think…

Do you want more…


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for all the reviews, PM's and favourites.

I love where this story is going and I can see that you all like Zara…

Thanks for reading and here's the next chapter… Enjoy…

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Fornell entered Director Vance's office and found McGee and Abby with him.

He greeted everyone, took a seat on the edge of Vance's desk and waited as McGee and Abby filled Vance in.

"Have all the girls been moved to a place of safety?"

"Yes, Director." McGee Said. "Homeland is working with their Consulates and Embassies to make contact with their families back home and the Foreign Affairs Ministry will help to get them transported back home over the next two weeks."

"Six of them are from the Middle East, five from East Africa, four from Southern Africa, and the rest from South America." Abby advised.

"This doesn't make sense. The norm is girls from one region are trafficked to another." Fornell stated.

"So how is it that we have girls from four regions of the world on one ship and where were they heading?" Vance asked.

"I believe they were on their way to the US. I haven't been able to confirm where the ship planned to dock, but from the data we gathered, this is not the first time they have made this trip." Fornell stated, his face expressing his disgust.

"Did the girls share how they ended up on the ship?" Vance asked.

"It's the usual story." McGee stated. "They applied for jobs. At the 'interviews' they were drugged. They woke up on the ship bound, gagged and locked in a dark room."

"Were they abused, molested or worse?" Vance asked.

"Luckily not. Ducky's confirmed this with the doctors at Bethesda." Abby replied. "They said Zara promised to keep them safe and was able to communicate with them in their native languages."

"So she's multi-lingual." Fornell noted.

"She didn't let any of the men near them." McGee continued. "They did suffer a few bruises, malnutrition and dehydration. But once Zara arrived, she kept them safe. They referred to her as their 'guardian angel.'"

Just than Tony and Ziva entered Vance's office.

"How's Gibbs doing?" Vance asked.

"Much better. He will be looking for his discharge papers soon." Tony replied.

"And Zara?" Abby asked.

"Still suffering from the excruciating side effects of the concussion." Ziva replied.

"McGee, are you saying Zara wasn't on the ship when the first lot of girls were brought on?" Fornell asked, bringing everyone's attention back to the discussion at hand.

"No, she came on board later." McGee replied.

"Did the girls say when she joined them?" Vance asked.

"They were not sure. They didn't have any idea how far they had travelled." Abby replied, "But Zara appeared to have arrived when the East African girls were brought on the ship."

"East Africa…" Ziva murmured, her mind racing.

"Do you have anything new on Zara?" Vance asked.

"Nothing, Director." Abby stated. "Her prints and facial rec came back with the same limited data."

"What about the sat phone you found on the bridge?" Vance asked Fornell.

"We have not been able to trace the last call. It was made to an encrypted number. My tech team is working on it." Fornell replied.

"And the three perps you caught? Do we have anything from them?"

"No," Tony replied. "They are low level guns for hire. They claim not to know who's in charge or what their next move would have been."

"About Zara," Ziva said. "Did you run her through Interpol, MI6 and AU Intelligence?"

"Interpol, yes." McGee replied.

"MI6?" Abby queried. "She doesn't have a British accent. And why would you think she is part of law enforcement?"

"I just have a feeling." Ziva said. "I mean her background seems too…

"Fabricated." McGee replied.

"Ziva, you might be onto something." Tony replied, his eyes colliding with hers and holding for a second.

"I think she might have links to MI6 or even an agency out of Africa. Her actions seem to be that of an undercover agent. I can see myself doing exactly what she did if faced with the same situation."

"Ziva's right." Fornell concurred. "We should cast the net wider and see what we find."

"Why don't we just ask her?" Vance asked.

"Her Doctor won't let me near her." Tony quipped.

"Let Gibbs question her." Fornell suggested.

"Boss…" Tony said.

"What is it Agent DiNozzo? "Vance asked.

"I think Boss may be biased towards her seeing as how she saved his life." Tony replied.

"Gibbs? Biased?" Fornell smirked.

Just than Tony's phone rang.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony, get back to the hospital ASAP!"

"Boss, what's wrong?"

Everyone in Vance's office tensed.

"Just get here and bring backup." That said, Gibbs cut the call.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

 **Author's Note:**

Another Chapter done….

Let me know your thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for all the reviews, PM's and favourites.

You guys make me feel so special…

Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Zara hugged Gibbs as he cut the call.

"Thank you." She said.

 _He will keep me safe…_

 _He must trust me…_

Gibbs held her close and felt her take a few deep breathes. Her trembling had also stopped and she relaxed against him. He liked having her in his arms but he needed answers.

"Tell me." He asked, a moment later as he pulled slightly away so that he could look at her.

"I don't know what it is." She said, looking into his eyes. "Call it a gut feeling…"

Gibbs knew all about gut feelings and couldn't hide his smile.

"Go on."

"As I was on my way back to the ward, I saw a man at the opposite end of the collider. He was staring at me and he looked like he recognised me and …"

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"What?" Zara asked confused as Gibbs released her and got to his feet. Cradling his injured arm, he headed for the door.

As he reached it, Ducky and Dr Fiona opened it and walked through. Gibbs passed them and stepped out of the room. He looked up and down the hallway as he swore under his breath.

"Agent Gibbs?" Kane asked, standing up and looking alert.

"Don't move, keep your eyes peeled and call for backup. And don't let anyone other than my team into this room." Gibbs ordered as he moved back into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What's going on Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Get us some clothes." Gibbs stated. "We're leaving."

"Agent Gibbs, neither of you can leave yet. Zara still has slight oedema on the brain and her headaches and nausea are too severe. And you…" Dr Fiona stated.

"Duck, get whatever meds we need. We're leaving."

Zara got out of her bed and moved to stand next to Gibbs, "Agent Gibbs is right. We have to leave. Or rather I need to leave."

"You're not going anywhere without me." Gibbs growled.

"But that man... His after me, not you."

"Why?"

" _Why_?" Zara looked apprehensive.

"Yeah, why do you think he is after you?" Gibbs demanded.

"Someone in the hospital is after you?" Ducky exclaimed, Gibbs' actions suddenly making sense to him. "We need to get them what they want." He said turning to Dr Fiona.

"I'll call security." Dr Fiona offered.

"No, I don't trust anyone other than my team and they're on their way. Just get us some clothes and give Ducky a rundown of the meds we need." Gibbs said as he turned back to Zara.

"Do you know that man? Did you recognise him? What exactly about him made you feel uncomfortable? Did he try to approach you? Talk to you?" Gibbs demanded.

Zara reached up and pressed her palm against her forehead, blinking rapidly. The room was starting to tilt, as the pain in her head escalated in intensity.

 _What should I say?_

 _Should I tell him?_

 _What will he do once he knows?_

"Zara, answer me."

"Jethro calm down." Ducky warned.

"Zara, I think you should sit down." Dr Fiona stated as Zara swayed.

"No, you don't." Gibbs stated as he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Tell me!"

Zara placed her hand on Gibbs' good shoulder to try to steady herself and murmured, "I don't know…"

"Agent Gibbs, let her go." Dr Fiona was horrified as Gibbs' behaviour.

"Damnit, just tell me!" Gibbs shouted, almost shaking her.

"I don't know!" Zara gasped, her eyes going wide despite the pain. "I don't remember. I don't remember anything! I don't know who I am or what happened or why… _why… that… man…_ _argh_!" her head dropped forward onto his shoulder as she collapsed in his arms.

"Damnit!" Gibbs growled as he supported her and with Ducky and Dr Fiona's help managed to get her back onto her bed.

"Move back Agent Gibbs." Dr Fiona ordered as she immediately started examining Zara.

"Jethro." Ducky said as he led him to his own bed.

"Is she okay!" Gibbs demanded angry with himself for pushing her so hard.

"I don't know." Dr Fiona stated as she lifted Zara's eyelids one at a time.

"Poor thing. She does have amnesia." Ducky stated.

"Someone's tracked her down. She's in danger and we need to get out of here." Gibbs stated as he watched Dr Fiona examine Zara.

"How is she?" he demanded again.

"Dehydrated and weak. Her BP's low and she has a temperature. I can't in good conscience allow her to leave the hospital like this."

"Give her whatever you can but we will be leaving as soon as my team gets here."

"Jethro, it's not safe for her to leave."

"Duck, it's not safe for her or anyone else in this hospital if we stay. She only saw one man, but he could have called in re-enforcements now that he knows exactly where she is." Gibbs said. "Just get us clothes and a means to get out of here."

"Surely it can't be as bad as that!" Dr Fiona exclaimed.

"We were almost killed less than a week ago. You have no idea how bad it can get." Gibbs growled. "We're leaving with or without your help."

"Okay. Okay! I'll put Zara on a rapid infusion IV and give Dr Mallard everything he will need to take care of her and you." Dr Fiona said realizing that she was out of her depth with this situation. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks and hurry." Gibbs replied as he moved to Zara's bedside and noted the redness on her cheeks and rapid pulse at her neck.

"Damnit." He swore.

 _Who are you?_

 _Who's after you?_

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

 **Author's Note:**

I must say that I really like Gibbs and Zara together…

Get ready for some action…


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for all the reviews, PM's and favourites.

Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Zara awoke to the sound of a cacophony of voices. Her mouth was dry and she felt lethargic and confused. She was also too tired to open her eyes. Her arm was cold and she could feel the tapes that secured an IV line. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton wool and she wished everyone would just shut up so that she could go back to sleep.

She must have moaned, because she suddenly felt a hand caress hers and Gibbs' breath against her cheek as he asked, "Hey you. Are you waking up now?"

"No." She murmured. "Tired."

"I know. But I need you to wake up."

"No. Go away." She sighed as she turned her head away.

He caressed her arm once more before moving away.

"How much longer will she need, Duck." She heard him ask.

"At least one more bag of IV fluids and we can't rush it any more then we already have."

"Okay, keep an eye on her." Gibbs ordered as he moved to where his team were standing at the opposite end of the room.

Ducky moved towards Zara's bed and gently said, "You should start feeling better soon."

"I don't think so." She replied.

Ducky smiled and patted her shoulder.

"What are they doing?" She asked as she finally managed to open her eyes to tiny slits.

"They are planning how they will move you and Jethro out of the hospital safely."

Zara's eyes suddenly went wide and she gasped.

"It's okay Zara. Everything is under control. You need to relax and let the meds do their work."

"But I could be…" She took a breath. "Putting all of them in danger."

"It's all in a day's work for them, so don't you stress about that."

"I should get… up."

"Not yet."

"And help them…"

"You need to stay put for now."

"But…" She knew Ducky was right. She was so tired, she would not be able to stand on her own two feet just now. So she closed her eyes and tried to relax. So what if there was someone in the hospital looking to do her harm. And so what if she didn't know who she was or why they were after her. She had Gibbs, and he had his team and together they would keep her safe.

She sighed.

He would keep her safe, but what if he ended up hurt again or... worse!

"No!" she sat up and ignored Ducky as he tried to calm her down.

Gibbs moved to her side instantly and she saw Tony, Ziva, McGee, and two other men turn to look at her.

"What is it?" Gibbs demanded as he reached for her.

Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his waist and he returned her embrace.

Tony mumbled, "Biased or rather smitten…"

Vance glared, Fornell smirked and Ziva slapped his arm.

"I don't want you or your team to get hurt because of me." She said.

"Shhh, no one's going to get hurt."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I do." Gibbs replied as he cupped her face. "Trust me."

She sighed as she pressed her forehead lightly against his. Just then the nurse entered the room and said, "Time to replace that IV bag."

Ducky gave the nurse some room, but Gibbs stayed at her side. No one said anything until the nurse left the room.

"So what's the plan?" Zara asked as she turned to face Gibbs' team.

"Zara, I'm Leon Vance, the Director of NCIS and this is agent Fornell from the FBI." Vance said as he stepped forward.

Zara turned to look at Gibbs and gasped, "You got _your_ Director to help. Just how far up the ranks are you, Mr Gibbs?"

Tony burst out laughing as McGee turned away to hide his grin. Ducky and Ziva exchanged a smile.

"Oh his one of their most special agents, Zara." Fornell replied with a grin.

And to everyone's surprise, colour rose in Gibbs' cheeks.

"Back to work!" He growled as he looked at Zara. "You relax and we will be on our way soon."

Zara nodded as she leaned back against the pillows and sighed. She was feeling more alert and although her head still ached she was not as nauseous as she had been before.

Everything was going to be alright.

It just had to be.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

In the parking lot of the hospital, four men stood together.

"Are you sure it's her, Eslam?"

"I would recognise that bitch anywhere, Fakir." Eslam replied.

"How do you want to handle this? This is America not a shanty town in Mombasa or Dar Es Salaam."

"Fakir, stay in the car and be ready to move. Harry, Josh and I will get her out of there."

"Isn't there a guard posted at her door and an NCIS agent in her room?" Josh asked.

"How do you plan to get around them?" Harry demanded.

"By killing them quietly of course." Eslam growled. "You two follow me and you keep the car running. I don't want any screw ups."

"What are you going to do to her once you have her?" Josh asked. "She killed my brother on that bloody ship and I want a piece of her!"

"Relax Josh. We will take her back to Harris, but only after we have our fill of her." Eslam snarled. "She likes it rough and that's what we'll give her."

All four men sneered as they separated, three heading back into the hospital and one heading to the car.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

 **Author's Note:**

That's it for this chapter… let me know your thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for all the reviews, PM's and favourites.

Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Dr Fiona and Dr Burnett entered the room followed by two nurses.

"We need all of you to vacate this room so that we can do our final examinations before processing their discharge paperwork." Dr Burnett ordered.

"Duck, stay." Gibbs said. "The rest of you don't go too far."

"We'll be outside the door, Boss." Tony assured him as they filed out of the room.

Ducky waited as Dr Fiona drew the curtains closed around Zara's bed and Dr Burnett did the same around Gibbs' bed. He listened to what both Doctors were saying and the responses from Gibbs and Zara.

Gibbs' shoulder was well on the mend, but he needed more physio and more exercise and he was ordered to rest, keep his arm in the sling and take the antibiotics, anti-inflammatories and pain meds that had been prescribed. He needed to come back in five days for a follow-up.

Zara was told that she needed a combination of bedrest and limited exercise for a few days as well as daily IV's to manage her dehydration and fever. She was also told to start a liquid and soft food diet and to return to the hospital if her vomiting continued or the fever and headaches got worse. She also needed to avoid sudden movements and any strenuous activities. The risks of passing out and injuring herself were great. She needed to be back for a follow-up within 3 days.

That said the Doctors returned to Ducky as the nurses closed the curtains around the beds and proceeded to help Gibbs and Zara out of their hospital gowns and into scrubs.

"This is against my better judgement, Dr Mallard." Dr Burnett stated. "I expect that you will assume full responsibility should anything go wrong with either of them?"

"Yes I will." Ducky replied.

"Zara will need to be monitored at all times, woken up at regular intervals, the usual routine for a concussion." Dr Fiona warned. "And she has to start eating."

"Of course. Both of them will be surrounded by people twenty four seven and I will make sure that Zara follows your recommended diet." Ducky replied, as he silently worried about his two patients, especially Zara.

"The nurses will get the required meds from the pharmacy and bring in the discharge paperwork shortly." Dr Burnett stated as he and Dr Fiona left the room.

Moments later the nurses opened the curtains, and Gibbs looked at Zara and she looked back at him. Both of them were standing and leaning back against their beds. He was in green scrubs and she was in pink.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," She replied but he could see that she was tired. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He replied. "I'm sorry to rush you out of here..."

"I know." She replied as she ran her hand up and down her arm and shivered. Gibbs immediately stepped forward.

"You're freezing," he said as he placed his good arm around her.

"Yes, unfortunately that's a side effect of running the IV line so fast." Ducky commented, observing the interaction between Gibbs and Zara.

 _Something is definitely happening between the two of you._

 _I just do not know if I'm happy or concerned about that._

"The IV should be done in a few minutes," The nurse said apologetically. "I'll try to grab you a gown to help you get warmed up."

"Thank you." Zara said leaning into Gibbs, enjoying his warmth, his scent and his presence.

 _Why do I feel this connection to you…_

"Okay we'll be right back." The one nurse said.

"Please don't leave without signing the paperwork." The other nurse said as she followed her colleague out of the room.

Moments later, Tony, Ziva and McGee returned to the room. They were surprised to see Zara in Gibbs' arms and he did nothing to move away from her.

When no one said anything, Gibbs growled. "Sitrep!"

"McGee!" Tony ordered.

Ziva moved to stand next to McGee as he furiously typed on his laptop.

"Do I have to ask again?" Gibbs growled, still holding Zara close. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and the moment was not lost on the team.

Tony and Ziva exchanged a look. Ziva smiled and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Still scanning through the hospital security footage, Boss." McGee said. "Zara do you remember exactly where you were when you saw the man?"

"Mmm, I was on the way back from the waiting room and he was down the collider." She said as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Okay. Do you remember anything else?" Ziva asked.

"He was … tall, fair skinned, with … short, dark hair. And he had a moustache. He wore faded blue jeans and a blue and … white checked shirt. It was open in front and a white t-shirt on the inside." she finished.

Everyone stared at her in stunned silence.

"What?" She asked looking from them to Gibbs as she shivered again.

Gibbs just smiled and hugged her close.

 _Damn, but I really like you Zara…_

"Wow," Tony exclaimed just as the door to the room opened and Abby stepped in.

She greeted everyone and smiled at Gibbs and Zara as she approached Gibbs and kissed his cheek before turning to Zara.

"I'm so glad to see both of you up and on your feet." She exclaimed.

"Zara, meet Abby." Gibbs said.

"Abby." Zara greeted as Abby spontaneously hugged her.

"You're cold." Abby said. "Lucky Gibbs asked me to bring over some clothes." She said as she opened a bag and removed a poncho, which she placed over Zara's head.

"Thank you." Zara smiled.

The door to the room opened again and Vance, Fornell and the two nurses returned to the room with wheel chairs.

Gibbs and Zara signed the paperwork and Ducky took all the meds and instructions from the nurses. Zara sat down on the bed as the nurse gently removed her IV line making her grimace. As soon as the tapes were secure on her inner elbow, the nurses left the room.

"Let's go." Gibbs said, making to walk.

"Take a seat Jethro." Vance ordered.

"Leon."

"Sit." Vance was not budging. "And you too Zara. Fornell and I will move with you and Tony and Ziva will move with Zara."

"McGee and Kane will lead in the front and Ducky and my two agents will move in behind him." Fornell said, as Gibbs reluctantly sat down. Zara didn't need to be encouraged as she was tired and her head was aching again.

"Boss, Director…" McGee exclaimed. "We have problem."

"What is it Agent McGee?" Vance demanded.

"The man Zara just described is in the hospital reception area."

"Crap! That's him!" Zara exclaimed as she stood up and leaned forward to look as the man on McGee's laptop.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Author's Note:

Let me know your thoughts….


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

Apologies for the long delay in updating this story… Let's just say that life got in the way.

Here's the next chapter… Enjoy…

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

"What are you going to do now?" Abby exclaimed as everyone stared at McGee's laptop.

"Director, I suggest your team move Gibbs and Zara out of the hospital via the service elevator." Fornell said. "My agents and I will remain here and apprehend the perp."

"Agreed." Vance nodded as Zara and Gibbs sat down on the wheelchairs again.

Zara looked around the room and took in the fact that everyone was putting themselves at risk in order to keep her safe and she felt really uncomfortable about it.

 _Don't let anything bad happen to them... please..._ she her gaze settled on Gibbs.

 _Especially him... Keep him safe..._

"Boss," Tony said as he handed Gibbs his Glock. Gibbs nodded his thanks and concealed the weapon under the blanket Abby had placed on his lap.

"Do you have a weapon I can use?" Zara asked, surprising everyone.

Tony looked at Gibbs and waited.

"I think I know how to use one." Zara affirmed.

 _That way I can at least make an effort to keep myself and you all safe..._

Gibbs nodded and Tony turned to Ziva. Zara sighed in relief as Ziva removed her backup weapon from her ankle and handed it to her. She checked the weapon like a pro making sure the chamber was loaded and the safety was still in place. She looked at Gibbs and smiled her thanks. He nodded back, adjusted his shoulder strap and turned to look at his team.

"Let's move." he ordered.

Tony moved forward to stand beside Vance with Ducky and Abby flagging Gibbs and Zara and McGee and Ziva taking up the rear. Fornell called Kane and his other agents and filled them in as the NCIS team cautiously exited the ward.

They moved swiftly down the corridor forcing nurses and patients to move out of their way. As they arrived at the service elevator McGee confirmed that the perp was standing with one other man at the reception elevator. He advised Fornell so that his team would be ready to deal with both threats.

Once they got into the service elevator, McGee showed Zara his laptop screen.

"Do you recognize the other man?" he asked.

"Mmm…" Zara tried to focus but her mind was a complete blank. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know."

"It's okay." Gibbs said as he sat up straighter in the wheel chair. He hated being treated like an invalid.

As the elevator doors opened to the parking garage, a man stepped forward as if trying to get in. He stared at them and abruptly stepped back.

His eyes roamed over Zara making her skin crawl, but before she could react or say anything, Ziva had already pushed her out of the elevator. She turned back to look at the man and found his eyes still on her.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked as he too turned back. The man diverted his glance and made to be looking at his phone just as two black SUV's pulled up in front of the team. He looked back up just as Gibbs turned away from him.

"Yes." Zara replied. "Yes, just tense."

Gibbs reached over to her and gently squeezed her hand as Tony and McGee opened the SUV doors.

Tony, Vance and Abby got into the first SUV with Gibbs and Ziva, McGee and Ducky got into the second vehicle with Zara.

Gibbs didn't like it, but Vance was not prepared to debate the matter.

Within seconds, the teams were racing out of the parking garage.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Josh stepped away from the service elevator, swearing under his breath as he dialled Eslam's number.

"What?"

"We're too late."

"What do you mean? We are just getting to their floor now." Eslam growled.

"They just left through the service elevator."

"What!" Eslam shouted. "Did you try to stop her?"

"No, she was surrounded by that Navy cop's team."

"F*ck it! How could she have been discharged!" Eslam growled as the elevator doors opened. He saw the agent that had wheeled Zara to the ward earlier moving towards him, his hand hovering over his weapon.

"Shit, we need to get out of here!" that said he pressed the elevator button to force the doors to close. Kane ran forward but was too late.

"They're moving down." Kane reported into his comms.

"Damnit, move. I want an agent on every floor and stairwell. Get hospital security to lock this place down." Fornell ordered as he ran to the nearest stairwell.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

At the same time Fakir who was waiting in the car, watched as two black SUV's raced past him. His cellphone rang and Josh growled, "Did you see two black SUV's leave the garage."

"Yes."

"Follow them."

"What? Why?"

"Zara is in one of them. Go!" Josh shouted.

"Okay! Okay!" Fakir put his car into geared and rushed after the SUV's.

"Don't let them see you. We just need to know where they're going." Josh growled.

"Okay, what about Eslam and Harry?"

"I'll get them out of here." Josh said as he smashed the window of a BMW 3 series, got into the vehicle and hot wired it.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Gibbs kept turning back to see how far behind Zara and the rest of his team were.

"Relax, Jethro." Vance said. "She's safe."

Abby smiled at Gibbs when he turned back.

"We heading to my place?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Vance replied.

"An FBI safe house, Boss." Tony said.

"Why?" Gibbs demanded. He hated safe houses.

"They know who she is and that she was with you. They could easily track her to your place." Vance said.

"Besides, she needs a quiet, safe place to recover and so do you." Abby stated.

"I'm fine." Gibbs growled turning to look back again.

"You're not and I don't want to risk having to move you two multiple times." Vance stated.

Gibbs just glared into the back of Vance's seat.

He wanted to be close to Zara. He wanted to keep her safe. She'd risked her life to save his and he needed to repay that somehow. He needed to help her piece together the puzzle of what happened on the ship. He needed to help her remember who she was.

 _And…_

 _And he wanted to hold her…_

 _Kiss… her…_

 _Be with her…_

He sighed as he turned to look back again.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

 **Author's Note:**

That's it for this chapter….

Next chapter will see Gibbs and Zara have some alone time with danger lurking very close by…

So stay tuned…


End file.
